Gundam Seed Destiny: Dimensional Help
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Sequel to Gundam Seed: Dimension Jump. Lafiel, Jinto, Van, and Fiona are sent to the Cosmic Era to help in the Second Bloody Valentine War.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Crest of the Stars, Zoids, and Star Wars

Here is the sequel to Gundam Seed: Dimension Jump

* * *

On a misty plane four people appeared. They were two pairs of a guy and a girl. With the first pair, the girl had long blue hair and grey eyes and was wearing a skintight body suit with a jacket over it. She had elf like ears and was wearing a winged tiara on her head. The boy had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a skintight bodysuit with a tiara on his head. They were Lafiel Abriel and Jinto Linn.

With the second pair, the boy had brown hair and black eyes and was wearing a red military uniform. The girl had blonde hair and red eyes and was wearing a pink military uniform. They were Van Flyheight and Fiona.

"Where are we" asked Jinto looking around

"Who are you" asked Van stepping in front of Fiona

"My name is Jinto and this is Lafiel" said Jinto

"You're the ones Kira and Lacus told us about" said Fiona

"You know them" asked Lafiel

"Yes" said Van

"But I don't know how we got here" said Fiona

"I brought you here" said a voice

All four of them turned around and saw a glowing figure standing before them. "Who are you" asked Van

"I am the one that brought you here" said the figure

"And the one that sent your friends to you" it said

"So you are the one who did it" said Lafiel

"Yes" said the figure

"Why" asked Jinto

"To learn the lessons they needed to survive the challenges ahead" said the figure

"That is also why I have called you here" it said

"I am going to send you to them to assist them in their challenges" it said

The figure waved its hand and the four of them were covered in a bright light. When it cleared it showed all four of them wearing civilian clothes. Van and Fiona had an alpha on their heads and a clyuno on their wrists. All four of them had an equipment belt on their waist with a blaster pistol, Star Forces handgun, and a lightsaber. "These are the same gifts that I gave the six of them when I brought them here" said the figure

"You can ask Lafiel how to use the alpha and clyuno since they came from her people" it said looking at Van and Fiona

"I have modified yours for it to work like it does for the Abh" it said looking at Jinto

"I have also modified your clyunos so they will never be out of range" it said

"Neither gun will run out of ammo" it said

"As a precaution, only you may use what I have used and modified and will remain invisible unless in use. Except for Lafiel's and Jinto's alphas and clyunos" it said

"Thank you" said Jinto

"Good luck" said the figure

The four of them disappeared in a flash of light.

When the four of them opened their eyes they saw they were in a city. "I guess this is where they live" said Jinto looking around

"I will try contacting Lacus" said Lafiel

It was a couple of months after the end of the Bloody Valentine War and Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, and Dearka were staying with Cagalli and Athrun in her mansion. They were sitting in one of the sitting rooms when Lacus' clyuno started beeping. "Who could be contacting me" asked Lacus

"We are all here" she said

She pushed the receive button and said "Hello"

"_Lacus"_

"Lafiel" exclaimed Lacus

"How and what are you doing here" she asked

"_This glowing figure sent us to help you"_

"There are others with you" asked Lacus

"_Yes"_

"_Jinto is with me along with two people named Van Flyheight and Fiona"_

"They are here too" shouted Lacus

"_Yes"_

"Stay where you are and we will come pick you up" said Lacus

"_Alright"_

Lacus cut the communication as Athrun said "Those challenges that the figure talked about must be coming up soon"

"You would think we would get a little break" said Cagalli crossing her arms

Kira, Lacus, Dearka, and Miriallia went to the garage and got into two cars and drove off.

Lafiel, Jinto, Van, and Fiona were sitting outside a café near where they appeared. "You know about us, so why don't you tell us about yourselves" said Lafiel

Van and Fiona told them about where they are from, about themselves, and how Kira and his friends helped them.

Two cars pulled up to the café and Kira and Dearka beeped their horns. The four of them looked over and saw that Kira and Dearka had come along with Lacus and Miriallia. The four of them walked towards the cars as Kira asked "Where did those clothes come from"

"I never seen you wear clothes like that before Lafiel" said Miriallia

"They appeared on us along with this" said Van showing his clyuno

"You got the same stuff we did" said Kira

"Yes" said Van

"Ours were altered to match yours as well" said Jinto

"Have you taken a look at your lightsabers yet" asked Kira

"What" asked Lafiel?

"These" said Lacus holding up hers

"So that's what they are" said Van

"No" said Jinto

"Wait until we get back to Cagalli's house before looking at them" said Kira

"Alright" said Jinto

Lafiel and Jinto got into the car with Kira and Lacus and Van and Fiona got in with Dearka and Miriallia. They then drove back to Cagalli's house. They all got out of the cars and went to where Athrun and Cagalli were. When they got there Van asked "Are you going to tell us about these now" while holding up his lightsaber

"It's called a lightsaber. It's a weapon from the last place we went to" said Kira

"This came from there as well" said Athrun holding up his blaster pistol

"What was it like" asked Fiona

"A galaxy wide civilization" said Kira

"Wow" said Van in awe

"How did they travel around" asked Lafiel

"They traveled though something called Hyperspace" said Athrun

"How does it work" asked Lafiel

"We don't know" said Athrun

"They just gave us a brief history so that we could help them" said Cagalli

"_Damn it" thought Lafiel_

"So how do you use this" asked Van?

"Just hit the switch" said Athrun

"But be very careful with them" said Lacus

"They can cut though practically anything expect for some metals that only exist where they come from" she said

The six of them then turned their lightsabers on and six blades appeared. "Wow" said Jinto

Lafiel, Jinto, Van, and Fiona turned on their lightsabers and four blue blades appeared. They all swung them around a bit before turning them off and putting them away. "Where are we going to stay" asked Van

"You can stay with me until we find you a place to live" said Cagalli

"Thank you" said Fiona bowing

"No problem" said Cagalli

She led Lafiel, Jinto, Van, and Fiona to their rooms for they stay. Van and Fiona took one room while Lafiel and Jinto took two.

During the night Fiona had a vision of a large ruin falling towards a planet with a ship nearby with the emblem of ZAFT behind it. In the morning Fiona shot out of bed breathing harshly. "What's the matter Fiona" asked Van waking up

"I think I had another vision" said Fiona

"You did" said Van surprised

"Of what" he asked

"I think of the future" said Fiona

"We need to tell the others" said Van

They went down to the dining room where everyone else was having breakfast. "Good morning" said Lacus

She then saw the looks on Van's and Fiona's faces and asked "What happened"

"I think I had a vision of the future" said Fiona

"What did you see" asked Kira

"I saw a large ruin falling towards a planet with a ship nearby with an emblem that was on your shoulder behind it" said Fiona pointing at Athrun

Six eyes widen at that as they shot out of the room. "What's the rush" asked Jinto

The four of them quickly ran after them and saw Athrun typing fast on a computer. He turned to them when they came in and asked "Did the ruins look like this Fiona" pointing to the computer screen

Fiona looked at it and said "Yes"

"Junius Seven is going to fall to Earth" shouted Lacus in a scared tone of voice

"We need to do something" said Cagalli

"We don't even know when it will happen" said Dearka

"Why would ZAFT do this" asked Miriallia

"I don't think ZAFT is going to do it" said Athrun

"And I do think we know when it will happen" he said

"What do you mean" asked Dearka

Athrun turned to Fiona and asked "Could you describe the ship more"

Fiona nodded her head and closed her eyes and began describing the Minerva. Once she was done, Athrun said "ZAFT doesn't have any ship like that"

Kira's eyes widen as he caught onto what Athrun was thinking. "You think that ship was shown as a way for us to know when Junius Seven will fall" said Kira

"Yes" said Athrun

"When ZAFT launches it, we will know Junius Seven will fall soon" he said

"What are we going to do to stop it" asked Cagalli

"Leave that to me and Kira" said Lacus

"Alright" said Athrun

"Are any of you going to explain what you are talking about" asked Lafiel

The six of them turned towards Lafiel as they remembered they didn't tell anyone where they came from. "Opps" said Cagalli sheepishly

"We forget to tell you about where we came from didn't we" she said

"Yes, you did" said Lafiel crossing her arms over her chest

The six of them started explaining the Cosmic Era, Naturals, Coordinators, and the Bloody Valentine War. When they were done Fiona said "You don't look different"

"We know that" said Cagalli

"But we can't get everyone else to recognize that" she huffed crossing her arms

"So that's why your communication officer reacted like that we he heard the United Mankind's message" said Lafiel

"Yes" said Lacus

"The Eternal was originally a ZAFT ship" she said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Zoids, Star Wars, and Crest of the Stars

* * *

_Two years later_

It had been two years since Lafiel, Jinto, Van, and Fiona have come to the Cosmic Era. Everyone but Van and Fiona moved out of Cagalli's house. Van and Fiona decided to join Athrun as Cagalli's personal bodyguards.

Kira, Lacus, Lafiel, and Jinto moved in with Murrue and Andrew and visited Reverend Malchio and his orphanage often.

With Cagalli's help Dearka and Miriallia moved into their own house.

Also during this time everyone helped get Lafiel and Jinto together. Jinto was scared of getting into a relationship with Lafiel saying she would outlive him. They told him that if that was true then he should make best of the time you have. They got together soon after that.

Now they were all at Cagalli's house talking about Cagalli's trip to see the new Supreme Chairman. "The Chairman has set up the meeting at Armory One" said Cagalli

"Armory One" asked Lafiel

"It's ZAFT's newest military base away from the PLANT homeland" said Athrun

"He's said he wants to meet me half way instead of me traveling all the way to the PLANTs" said Cagalli

"You don't believe him" said Dearka

"No" said Cagalli

"We are going there to talk about ZAFT using Orb's technology" she said

"And we think he wants to show off what he has done with it" said Athrun

"Please be careful" said Lacus

"We will take care of them" said Van

Cagalli, Athrun, Van, and Fiona got on board a shuttle and it took off towards Armory One. Sometime later it landed at Armory One's spaceport and the four of them got out. Cagalli was wearing her suit as the Chief Representative while Athrun, Van, and Fiona were wearing dark clothes with black sunglasses as her guards.

A few ZAFT guards led them from the spaceport to where they could meet with the Chairman. Along the way Athrun noticed that this was a PLANT. _"So this is more than a military base" thought Athrun_

"_But why would civilians want to live so far away from the PLANT homeland" he thought_

During the trip Van and Fiona were shocked at how natural all the scenery looked. "I thought this was supposed to be a military base" asked Van whispering

"I thought so to, but it appeared to be a PLANT" whispered Athrun

"Are they all like this" asked Fiona whispering

"Yes" whispered Athrun

Also along the way Cagalli asked "I understand that you are launching your first new ship since the end of the war tomorrow"

"We are" said the guard

"_I hope it's not the ship Fiona saw in her vision" thought Cagalli_

They arrived at the office the Chairman was using and went in. The Chairman saw them and said "Welcome Princess"

"I would like it if you called me Representative Athha" said Cagalli

"Of course" said Durandal smiling

"Please have a seat" he said waving to the chairs

"Thank you" said Cagalli

She took a seat across from Durandal with Athrun behind her and Van and Fiona staying near the door. "What did you wish to speak with me about" asked Durandal

"Your ambassador said it was very important" he said

"I think it is" said Cagalli

"It is about you using Orb's technology" she said

"We have made repeated requests for you to stop and have received no straight answer" she said

"We are merely doing it to protect ourselves" said Durandal

"As I understand, Orb still has a full military" he said

"Of course" said Cagalli

"We have to protect ourselves from whoever wants to attack us" she said

"We are the same" said Durandal

"But we achieved ours by using our own technology" said Cagalli

"Why couldn't you do the same" she asked

"You were the ones who came up with the original idea for the mobile suit" she said

A flash of emotion crossed Durandal's face before it disappeared. Cagalli inwardly smirked at winning their little debate.

Later on Durandal was showing the group around the military base. Athrun's eyes narrowed when he saw a mobile suit he didn't recognize. _"A new mass produced model" thought Athrun_

As they continued the tour an alarm went off. "What is going on" asked Durandal

"It can from hanger six" said one of the soldiers

Beams shot out of the hanger destroying the door and the hanger across from it. Three Gundams walked out of the hanger and then took off in different directions.

The group hid behind different vehicles to dodge the wind of the explosions. When they came back out they saw the Abyss fire its chest cannon. "A Gundam" shouted Cagalli

"Get them to a shelter" said Durandal

"Yes sir" said one of the soldiers

"This way" he said

They quickly lost the soldier leading them and found a place to hide for now. "I can't believe ZAFT made new Gundams" shouted Cagalli

"What are we going to do" asked Van

"We are going to find two abandoned mobile suits and use them to get onboard a ship" said Athrun

"Hopefully when this is over they can give us a lift to the PLANT homeland. Once there we can grab a shuttle home" he said

They quickly found two of the new models under some rubble. "Try to stay as far away from the Gundams as possible" said Athrun

"Mass produced models are no match for them" he said

"Right" said Van

Athrun and Cagalli got into the first one while Van and Fiona got into the second one. They started them up and took off. But they quickly caught the attention of Gaia. It fired its beam rifle at them which the both dodged. But before it could fire again it was hit from behind by missiles. They all looked up and saw a fighter jet fly by. "A fighter jet" said Cagalli confused

"Where did that come from" exclaimed Athrun

They then saw the fighter jet combine with two other pieces to form a Gundam. "What kind of idiot designed that" yelled Athrun

"It could have shot down while combining" he shouted

A pack then flew in and attached to its back. "The Strike" gasped Cagalli

"ZAFT made their own G Weapons" said Athrun

"We got to get out of here" shouted Cagalli

While the Impulse was keeping the Gaia busy the two ZAKUs flew away. As they were flying they saw the colony shake. "They are attacking from outside" said Athrun

"We need to hurry and find a ship" said Cagalli

Fiona found one and let out a gasp. "Did you find a ship Fiona" asked Van

"Yes" said Fiona

"But it's the one from my vision" she said

"I need to tell Athrun" said Van

"Athrun" he said

"_Yes" said Athrun_

"_Did you find a ship" he asked_

"Yes" said Van

"But it is the one from Fiona's vision" he said

"_Damn it" shouted Cagalli_

"_That means Junius Seven is going to fall soon" she said_

Both ZAKUs started flying towards the Minerva. As they got closer to it they saw it launch another pack. "They launched another pack" said Athrun

"It's flying by itself" exclaimed Cagalli

As they reached the Minerva both ZAKUs went and landed in one of the open hangers. All four of them got out of their ZAKUs and onto the hanger floor. "Hold it right there" said a female voice

They all looked and saw a female red coat with dark purple hair holding a machine gun. The four of them immediately drew their blasters as Van and Fiona get on either side of Cagalli while Athrun got in front of her. "Put down your gun" said Athrun

"This is the Chief Representative of the Orb Union, Cagalli Yula Athha" he said

"Athha" said Luna lowering her gun

"What are you doing here" she asked

"We were in a meeting with the Chairman when the attack happened" said Athrun

"We borrowed these mobile suits so we could find a ship that could take us to safety" he explained

"Who are you" asked Luna

All three of them took off their sunglasses and said "Van Flyheight"

"Elisi Linette"

"_No sense in hiding it" thought Athrun_

"Athrun Zala"

All of the ZAFT personnel eyes widen when they hear his name. They then all hear over the radio _"The ship is about to take off. All hands to your stations"_

"_It has begun" thought the four of them_

Luna gave her gun back to the soldier as everyone else ran to their positions. The four of them put their blasters away as Luna said "Come with me"

As they were walking down the hallways of the ship they heard _"The Minerva is heading out. We are going to Condition Red"_

"_The enemy ship must still be nearby" thought Cagalli and Athrun_

Luna led them to one of the officer's quarters and said "You can stay here until things calm down"

"Thanks" said Cagalli

They all went inside and the door shut. Once they were sure they were alone they contacted the others. "The ship from Fiona's vision is launching now" said Cagalli

"_We will get ready" said Lacus_

"_How do you know that" asked Kira_

"We are on it" said Athrun

"_How did you wind up on the ship" asked Dearka_

"ZAFT has made their version of the G Weapons and the Archangel. The Earth Forces attacked during our meeting and stole three of them" explained Athrun

"The ship we are on now is their version of the Archangel" he said

"_Do you have any data on them" asked Kira_

"Only on the Strike copy" said Athrun

"It launched in three parts: a fighter jet, body, and legs. They combined together and the pack flew up and attached to it" he explained

"The packs are capable of flying by themselves" said Cagalli

"_That would have been useful with the Strike" said Kira_

"_What is going on now" asked Lacus_

"The ship just launched to go after the ones who stole the Gundams" said Athrun

"_Keep us updated" said Kira_

"We will" said Cagalli


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny and Zoids

Thanks to Reishin Amara, Chewie Cookies, and Zero H Gundam for your reviews.

* * *

After the battle was over and the Minerva began chasing the Girty Lue, Luna went to fetch Cagalli, Athrun, Van, and Fiona from the Officer's quarters she left them in. "I'm here to take you to the Chairman and Captain" said Luna after she opened the door

"Thank you" said Cagalli getting up

Along the way to the Captain's office both Cagalli and Athrun thought _"The Chairman is here as well"_

When they arrived Luna knocked on the Captain's door. "What is it" asked Talia

"I have brought Representative Athha and her bodyguards as you requested ma'am" said Luna

"Send them in" said Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Luna

She opened the door and motioned them inside. "Thank you" said Cagalli

They went inside and Durandal motioned them to the seat in front of him saying "Please have a seat"

"Thank you" said Cagalli

Cagalli had a seat while Athrun, Van, and Fiona stood near her. "I am sorry to include you in all of this" said Durandal

"That is all right" said Cagalli

"I knew we would be involved in a fight when we can on board this ship" she said

"Have you been able to find out anything about who stole them" she asked

"No we haven't" said Durandal

"They are using a ship that is unknown to us" he said

"This ship is still pursuing them then" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Durandal

"We need to take control of the situation before it gets out of hand" he said

He then got up and said "Allow me to give you a guided tour of the ship"

"_He wants to show off again" thought Athrun and Cagalli_

"But sir" exclaimed Talia

"It is alright Talia" said Durandal

"It's the least we can do for our friends since they are putting their lives in our hands" he said

Talia looked away and didn't say anything as Durandal led them out of the room.

Durandal led them to a balcony that over looked the mobile suit hanger. He started talking about ZAFT's new mass produced model, the ZAKU, and the Impulse. Athrun let out a chuckle when Durandal called the Impulse efficient. "If there something the matter" asked Durandal

"You calling that system efficient" said Athrun

"The only thing efficient about it is that the packs fly by themselves" he said

"They can send out replacement parts if it was damaged in battle" said Durandal

"Which could be destroyed by the enemy leaving the pilot with half or no mobile suit at all" said Athrun

Before the discussion could go any further a message came over the intercom. _"The enemy ship has been spotted. We are going to Condition Red"_

"_I repeat we are going to Condition Red"_

As activity increased in the hanger, Durandal said "Follow me"

He led them out of the hanger and towards the bridge. They went into bridge where Talia greeted them. "Chairman" said Talia turning around in her chair

"I have a request" said Durandal

"What is it" asked Talia

"I would like our guests to observe the battle from the bridge" said Durandal

"What" exclaimed Talia?

"But…" she began to say

"The Representative is an experienced commander and her input might be useful" said Durandal

"Fine" said Talia sighing before turning around

"_More experienced than you think" thought Cagalli_

"Lower the bridge" ordered Talia

The four of them had a surprised look on their faces as the bridge lowered into the floor. _"Interesting idea" thought Athrun and Cagalli_

The Impulse launched with the Blast pack along with a ZAKU with a Gunner pack and two GuAIZ Rs. They flew off and didn't encounter anything for a while and the enemy ship continued its course. _"What is going on" thought Cagalli_

"_The enemy ship should have detected them by now and done something unless…" she thought_

"It's a trap" she exclaimed

"We are following a decoy" said Athrun as he realized it

"I just lost Shaun's signal" said Meyrin

"Bogey One has disappeared" said Arthur

"Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss have just appeared" shouted Meyrin

"_This isn't going to end well" thought Athrun_

"Bogey One just appeared behind us along with two mobile suits" said Arthur

"Evade" shouted Talia

"We can't, there are too close" said the pilot

"Call back our mobile suits and use the debris as cover" ordered Talia

The Girty Lue continued to fire at the Minerva along with its two Dagger Ls. The Girty Lue fired a wave of missiles at the rock surrounding the Minerva. "Incoming missiles" shouted the radar tech

"But they are not heading toward us" he said confused

Cagalli's eyes widen as she shouted "We need to get out of here"

"They are going to bury us under rock" said Athrun

Talia just looked at them but didn't do anything which caused Athrun and Cagalli to growl and the Seed to flash in their eyes. The first wave of missiles hit and Talia ordered to get away from the rock but by then it was too late.

"Two mobile suits and a mobile armor are approaching" said Meyrin

"Where are Shinn and Lunamaria" asked Talia

"The Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss are keeping them busy" said Meyrin

"Have Rey launch immediately" ordered Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrin

A ZAKU with the Blaze pack flew out of the hanger since rocks were blocking it from being launched. It then flew off to engage the mobile armor.

"How many starboard engines do you have left" asked Athrun?

Talia turned around and wasn't going to say anything when she saw the Chairman nod. "Six" said Talia

"Fire all the starboard weapons and engines at the same time" said Athrun

"Are you insane" shouted Arthur

"Imagine the damage that could cause to the hull" he said

"Do you have any better ideas to get us out of this mess you caused" asked Athrun

"What do you mean 'we caused'" shouted Arthur

"If you have just listened to Cagalli we might not be in this mess" said Athrun

"Do it" ordered Talia

"But Captain" said Arthur

"We will talk about this later Arthur" said Talia

During the whole conversation Van and Fiona noticed Durandal smiling and frowning through it. _"What is he up to" thought Van_

"Bogey One is closing in" said the radar tech

"Fire all starboard engines and weapons" ordered Talia

Missiles and the cannons on the starboard side fired destroying the rock and allowing the Minerva to escape. "We're free" said Arthur

"Activate the Tannhauser and target Bogey One" ordered Talia

A Positron Cannon came out of the middle of the Minerva and started charging.

"Bogey One targeted" said Arthur

"FIRE" yelled Talia

The Tannhauser fired and the Girty Lue evaded it but still took damage.

"_A Positron Cannon" thought Athrun and Cagalli shocked_

"_So they took that as well" thought Cagalli growling inwardly_

"Bogey One is retreating" said the radar tech

"The Impulse and Lunamaria's ZAKU power levels are dangerously low" said Meyrin

"_The ZAKU survived a fight with three Gundams" thought Athrun shocked_

"_Either the ZAKU is better than I thought or she is a really good pilot" he thought_

"Engine Two and the port side sensors were damaged in the explosion" said Arthur

The Minerva launched signal flares and their three mobile suits return to the ship.

Talia and Durandal led Cagalli and her guards back to their room. "I apologize for not listening to your suggestion earlier" said Talia

"Thank you for you apology" said Cagalli

"Just try to listen to people's suggestions in the future" she said

The four of them then entered their room. Once Van was sure they were alone he said "The Chairman is up to something"

"We think it has to do with Athrun" said Fiona

"What do you mean" asked Cagalli

"During the whole time we were on the bridge he would smile when Athrun said something and frown when Cagalli did" said Van

"He also frowned when Athrun mentioned Cagalli" said Fiona

"We will keep a closer eye on him" said Athrun

"We need to tell the others what we found out" said Cagalli

The others nodded as Cagalli called Kira. "Kira" said Cagalli

"_What is it" asked Kira_

"We got some more information" said Cagalli

She then explained everything they learned about the Minerva, Impulse, and ZAKU. _"How did you get all this information" asked Lacus_

"The Chairman took us on a guided tour of the ship and explained everything to us along the way" said Athrun

"The Chairman is also interested in Athrun as well" said Van

"_Do you think he wants you to join back up with ZAFT" asked Dearka_

"That is the most likely possibility" said Athrun

"We are going to keep a closer eye on him while he is here" said Van

"_Good luck with that" said Kira_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Zoids, and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to Reishin Amara for your review.

* * *

Durandal called Cagalli and her bodyguards to the Captain's office. "What is the matter" asked Cagalli when they arrived

"Junius Seven has begun moving and is on a collision course with Earth" said Talia

"WHAT" yelled Cagalli?

"_It finally happened" thought Fiona_

"_We need to contact Kira and Lacus" thought Athrun_

"How could this happen" asked Athrun

"Its orbit was supposed to be stable for centuries" he said

"We do not know" said Durandal

"Maybe it was an external factor" he said

"ZAFT is doing everything it can to stop it" said Talia

"I have ordered this ship to help in the efforts" said Durandal

"We will move out once the repairs are done" said Talia

"I am sorry for involving you in another incident" said Durandal

"It's alright" said Cagalli

"We must do everything we can to stop Junius Seven from striking Earth" she said

"We will keep you inform of the situation" said Durandal getting up

"Thank you" said Cagalli

Once they were away from the Captain's office, Athrun, Van, and Fiona surrounded Cagalli while she contacted Kira. "It has begun" said Cagalli

"_We will take care of it" said Kira_

"_Try to find out the real reason behind it" said Lacus_

"_We don't want to be blamed for it" she said_

"We will" said Cagalli

On Earth, Kira and Lacus ran to where Lafiel and Jinto were. "We need to go" said Kira

"It has begun" he added

Both Lafiel and Jinto nodded as they ran over to them. "What are you talking about" asked Murrue

"You will find out soon enough" said Lacus as they left

They went to Kira's and Lacus' room and into Lacus' closet. Lacus put her hand against the right side wall where it was scanned. There was a chime as the back wall slid opened revealing an elevator.

They got into the elevator and rode it down. They got out of the elevator into a hanger. There were four pilot suits near the elevator that they all put on. Kira's was light blue, Lacus' was pink, and Lafiel's and Jinto's was designed to look like their serlin. On their left shoulder were the three emblems of ZAFT, Orb, and the Earth Forces in a triangle formation. Orb was on top with the Earth Forces on the bottom left and ZAFT on the bottom right. Lafiel and Jinto had their family emblems on their right shoulders.

They then walked towards the three machines in the hanger. Kira and Lacus went towards the one that had white wings cocooned around it attached to a booster. Lafiel walked towards a mobile armor that had a red pile driver shield with long guns underneath it on either side. It had two wings that were spread out looking like four wings. Jinto walked towards a mobile armor that had a red pile driver shield with a long gun underneath it. It had wings that looked more like wings then engines on Lafiel's.

They all got inside and got ready to launch. Both mobile armors were raised vertical to prepare to launch.

Outside three hanger bay doors opened up as the three machines launched. Both Murrue and Andrew looked outside and saw the machines head towards space. "What have those kids been working on" asked Waltfeld

Once in orbit, the booster broke away and the wings opened up to reveal the winged mobile suit holding another one that looked like the Freedom. It let it go while the two mobile armors transformed into their mobile suit forms. "Activate Mirage Colloid and let's go" said Kira

The others nodded as their Gundams disappeared and took off. Once they were far enough away from the planet Kira said "We will stop and wait here"

"But shouldn't we destroy that thing before it gets too close to the planet" asked Jinto

"We can't do anything until we know the real reason behind its sudden movement" said Lacus

"If we go now, we might get blamed for it" she said

"Alright" said Jinto

Back on the Minerva, Cagalli and her guards were walking past a break room when they overheard someone say "Maybe it will be better for the PLANTs if Junius Seven struck Earth"

A seed exploded in Athrun's and Cagalli's mind as they ran in there. "How can you say that" shouted Cagalli

Everyone in break room back away at the look on Athrun's and Cagalli's faces. "It was just a joke" said Shinn

"This isn't something you joke about" said Athrun

"Watch what you say Shinn" said Rey

"I'm sorry" said Shinn not meaning it

"She's some princess of Orb" he said snidely

"What do you have against Orb" asked Cagalli

"I lost my entire family because of the Athhas" said Shinn

"Because of the battle you caused" he shouted

Cagalli growled as she disappeared in a burst of speed. She reappeared in front of Shinn, grabbed his coat, and slammed him against the wall. "How dare you blame the attack on Orb on my family" shouted Cagalli

"When it was ZAFT's fault we were attacked in the first place" she growled

"What" Shinn struggled to say?

"ZAFT destroyed Panama causing the Earth Forces to find a new mass driver. They came to Orb thinking it would be easy to gain access to ours" said Cagalli

"Why didn't you let them" asked Shinn regaining some of his gusto

Cagalli slammed him against the wall again shouting "We were fighting to protect all of the people of Orb, including Coordinators"

"What do you think would have happened to all of the Coordinators if we let a Blue Cosmos controlled Earth Forces in" asked Cagalli growling

Shinn gained a horrified look on his face as Cagalli threw him to the floor. "Next time you try to blame someone for something" said Cagalli

"Make sure you have your facts straight" she said glaring at him

Cagalli then left the break room with Athrun, Van, and Fiona following after her.

Later on in their room, Athrun said "I going to ask to borrow a mobile suit"

"Do you think the Captain will allow it" asked Cagalli

"No" said Athrun

"But the Chairman will" said Van

"Exactly" said Athrun nodding his head

"But why do you need to go out there" asked Cagalli worried

"Kira and Lacus need to know what is going on before they can act" said Athrun

"This will be the quickest way to get the information" he said

"Alright" said Cagalli looking down

"But be safe" she pleaded

"I will" said Athrun smiling

"Keep her safe" he said as he left the room

"We will" said Van with Fiona nodding

Athrun made his way to the bridge and went inside. Durandal noticed him and turned around. "What is it Athrun" asked Durandal

"I would like to ask to borrow one of your mobile suits" said Athrun

"WHAT" yelled Talia turning around?

"I can't allow a foreign civilian access to a mobile suit" she said

"I will authorize it" said Durandal

"_Just like we thought" thought Athrun_

"But…" Talia began to say

"It is alright Talia" said Durandal

"This is not a battle. The more machines we have out there the better" he said

"Alright" said Talia turning back around

"Thank you very much Chairman" said Athrun bowing

He then left the bridge and headed towards the pilot locker room. He got changed into a pilot suit and headed to the hanger. One of the mechanics led him to one of the ZAKUs and he got in. _"So I get to pilot one of the new mass produced models" thought Athrun_

"_Let's see what this new model can really do" he thought_

Right before the mobile suits launched, Meyrin's voice shouted over the intercoms _"Abort launch! Battle detected on Junius Seven"_

"_Re-equip all mobile suits for anti-mobile suit combat"_

"_A battle" thought Athrun shocked_

"_So this was deliberate after all" he thought growling_

"Kira" said Athrun

"_What is it" asked Kira_

"There is a battle going on at Junius Seven" said Athrun

"_It is deliberate" said Kira_

"_Who could do such a thing" cried Lacus_

"I don't know" said Athrun

"But I'm going to find out" he said

"_How did you get a mobile suit" asked Kira_

"I used the Chairman's interest in me to get it" said Athrun

"_Nice work" said Lafiel_

"You needed Intel and this was the quickest way to get it" said Athrun

"_Thanks" said Kira_

"_We are heading to Junius Seven's position now" he said_

"_Keep us posted" he said_

"I will" said Athrun

After the mobile suits were re-equipped they were stopped from launching again by Meyrin's voice over the intercom. _"What is it this time" thought Athrun_

"_Bogey One has been detected near Junius Seven"_

"Damn it" cursed Athrun

"_This is getting worse and worse by the minute" he thought_

The Impulse and ZAKUs finally launched and headed towards Junius Seven.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Zoids, and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to Reishin Amara and Chewie Cookies for your reviews.

* * *

The Impulse and ZAKU's arrived at Junius Seven and saw the enemy was using High Maneuver Type II GINNs. _"Here I was hoping it couldn't get any worse" thought Athrun_

"Lacus we have a huge problem" said Athrun

"_What is it" asked Lacus_

"The ones who did it are using High Maneuver Type II GINNs and the Earth Forces ship we were chasing is in the area" said Athrun

"_They are going to blame ZAFT for this" cried Lacus_

"_We are revealing ourselves now" said Kira_

On the bridge of the Minerva, Cagalli came in with Van and Fiona behind her. "Representative" said Durandal in greeting

"Please have a seat" he said

"Thank you" said Cagalli

Cagalli, Van, and Fiona sat down in their seats. "Do you know where Athrun has gone" asked Cagalli

"You mean you don't know" asked Durandal

"Know what" asked Cagalli

"He came in a while ago and offer his help with the operation" said Durandal

"He is out there right now" he said

"Captain, four unknown mobile suits have just appeared near Junius Seven" said Meyrin

"WHAT" yelled Arthur?

"Get me a visual" commanded Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrin

The four mobile suits showed up on the main screen. The first one looked like a more advanced version of the Freedom. It had sleeker cannons and had a cannon in its chest. It was carrying two beam rifles and no shield. The second one had the body of the first mobile suit but with large white wings on the back. But there were no visible weapons or shields on it anywhere.

"One on them looks like the Freedom" said Arthur

"_So that's what Kira and Lacus have been working on" thought Cagalli_

"_It appears that Lafiel and Jinto are with them as well" she thought_

"_But where did they come up with the designs for those two mobile suits and the wings" she thought_

The other two mobile suits were like nothing anyone has ever seen before. The first one was blue and white with a green orb in the center of its chest. It was carrying a long rifle along with a red pile driver shield. The second one looked like a more advanced version of the first one. It had larger engines on its back and was carrying a long double barrel rife along with a more advanced version of a red pile driver shield.

"Lacus, Lafiel, get into position" said Kira

"Me and Jinto will deal with the mobile suits on the surface" he said

"Right" said Lacus nodding her head

"Let's go Lafiel" she said

Lafiel nodded her head as they took off. They both flew in front of Junius Seven and Lacus took out her Twin Buster Rifle. Then both Lacus and Lafiel aimed their Twin Buster Rifles at Junius Seven and started charging them.

Kira and Jinto flew towards the surface of Junius Seven. "Attention all ZAFT and Earth Alliance Forces" said Kira

"Leave this area immediately" he said

"_What are you planning Kira" thought Athrun_

"NO" yelled one of the terrorists

"My daughter's tombstone must fall, it's the only way the world will change" said another one

"Have you forgotten all the innocent lives lost here" shouted the leader

"The cowardly successes of Clyne have weaken and corrupted ZAFT" he said

"The only true path for ZAFT is the one Patrick Zala set us on" he shouted

Kira's hands tighten on the controls as a purple seed exploded in his mind. "If that is how you feel" said Kira

"Then die" he said in cold voice

"Deal with the Gundams Jinto" he said

"The mass produced models are mine" he said

"Right" said Jinto as he quickly took off

Kira flew towards the GINNs and unleashed his Dragoons on them destroying many of them. He then entered HiMAT mode and started destroying the remaining GINNs.

Jinto flew towards where the Gundams were fighting and fired his Buster Rifle causing them separate. He then flew away causing the Gundams to chase after him.

Lacus' and Lafiel's Twin Buster Rifles were finally charged and Lacus said "We're firing"

"_Firing what" thought Athrun_

But he still discreetly moved away from Junius Seven anyway.

Lacus and Lafiel fired their Twin Buster Rifles and two intense beams of energy shot towards Junius Seven. The two beams instantly pierced Junius Seven and came out the other side causing a huge explosion. Unfortunately the GuAIZ Rs didn't heed Kira's warning and were destroyed along with the meteor breakers that were in the area.

After the explosion died down it revealed that Junius Seven was broken into two smaller pieces with Wing Zero and Angel floating in between them.

"_What power" thought Durandal_

"_Is that why Lacus said she and Kira would deal with it" thought Cagalli_

"You go left, I will go right" said Lacus

Lafiel nodded as they separated. They both targeted the two pieces of Junius Seven and started charging their Twin Buster Rifles again.

The ZAKUs in the area charged towards Angel while the Impulse charged towards Wing Zero.

Kira sent his Dragoons towards the ZAKUs and started disabling them. While Jinto charged up his Buster Rifle and fired it at the Impulse stopping it in it tracks. "You will not touch them" shouted Kira and Jinto

All the ZAKUs retreated to their ships while the Impulse charged towards Wing. Shinn drew his beam saber with Jinto doing the same and they met in a clash.

Angel and Wing Zero fired again destroying the two pieces of Junius Seven leaving only fragments. They both flew towards the middle of the fragments, one above the other, and separated their Twin Buster Rifles into two. Everyone that was watching was shocked seeing their weapons spilt into two.

"We are performing clean up now" said Lacus

Kira nodded as he called back his Dragoons and retreated. Jinto fired his Vulcans destroying the Impulse's cameras causing it to retreat allowing Jinto to retreat as well.

Both Lacus and Lafiel held out their Buster Rifles facing opposite directions and fired while spinning around destroying the remaining fragments. They then brought their Buster Rifles back together and Lacus stored her's away.

Lacus collapsed back into her seat with a sigh. "Junius Seven is destroyed" said Lacus

"Let's go home" said Kira

All four of them activated their Mirage Colloid and disappeared. They then quickly flew back to Earth.

Along the way Kira said "You did a great job for your first mobile suit battle Jinto"

"Thanks" said Jinto

"It looks like that glowing figure was right about the power of the rifles" said Lacus

They entered into the Earth Atmosphere and flew to Orb. They landed in their secret hanger and changed out of their pilot suits. While in the elevator Kira said "You know Captain Ramius and Commander Waltfeld will want an explanation"

"I know" said Lacus

They left the elevator and left Kira's and Lacus' room heading towards the living room. "Your back" said Murrue seeing them

"What have you kids been up to" asked Andrew

"Shortly after they arrived" said Lacus pointing at Lafiel and Jinto

"We received plans for a few mobile suits with a note saying we needed to build them to stop a cataclysmic event" she said

"When we heard about Junius Seven, we knew that was the event it was talking about" said Kira

"So we went up and destroyed it" he said

Back in space on the Minerva, Athrun made his way back to his and Cagalli's room. "Are you alright Athrun" asked Cagalli when she saw him

"Yeah" said Athrun

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight Kira again" he said

"Do you know where they got the idea for those mobile suits from" asked Cagalli

"No" said Athrun shaking his head

"Do you know why Kira just started attacking everyone like that" asked Cagalli

"It sounded like at first he just wanted everyone to get out of the way" she added

"Yes" said Athrun clenching his hands in anger

"I thought it was someone who wanted to blame ZAFT for the disaster" he said

"But they were radical ZAFT pilots who lost families on Junius Seven and believed in what my father tried to do" he said

Cagalli let out a gasp at that as she ran over and hugged him. Athrun returned it while saying "They even call Lacus and her father cowards"

"_So that's why Kira flipped out on them" thought Cagalli_

Soon after that they were called to the Captain's office. "Representative" said Durandal in greeting when he saw Cagalli

"What did you need to speak with us about Chairman" asked Cagalli

"I need to return to the PLANT homeland to deal with the fallout of this nearly avoided tragedy" said Durandal

"I have ordered the Minerva to return you to Orb personally to make up for all the problems we involved you in" he said

"Thank you" said Cagalli

"_You just want to give everyone more time to show that Athrun should return to ZAFT" thought Cagalli_

The Chairman left the ship as it prepared for re-entry. After re-entry it made a splash landing in the ocean and started making its way to Orb.

As Cagalli and her guards were enjoying the fresh air they heard the sounds of gunshots. They looked around and saw the pilots along with the CIC operator practicing their aim. "Want to go mess up the Chairman's plan some more" asked Cagalli smirking

"What are you planning to do Cagalli" asked Athrun

"You will see" said Cagalli as she left

They arrived near the door that led to the impromptu firing range as Cagalli said "You go first Athrun"

"Alright" said Athrun

He went through the door where Luna noticed him. "Hello Athrun" said Luna

"They letting you train outside" asked Athrun

"Yeah" said Luna

"But my aim still stinks" she said

"_How did you become a Red Coat then" thought Athrun_

"Do you want to try" asked Luna holding out her gun to him

"No thank you" said Athrun

"I could really use some pointers" said Luna

"I'll try" said Cagalli

"Do you even know how to use a gun" asked Luna

"Of course" growled Cagalli taking the gun from Luna

A Seed exploded in Cagalli's mind as she set the firing range on a more difficult setting. She quickly fired at each target as it came up getting a perfect hit each time. Both Luna's and Meyrin's eyes widen while Rey ignored her but his eye's did narrow a little. "Wow" said Luna in awe

"You really do know how to use a gun" she said

Cagalli just nodded as she handed the gun back to Luna.

Shinn, who came in near the end of her performance, asked "Why does a princess know how to use a gun"

"Because I believe a leader should led their people from the front lines, not hide behind them" said Cagalli

She then left the area with her guards behind her. Once they were out of their hearing range Van said "I think that guy with the long blonde hair works for the Chairman"

"Why do you think that" asked Athrun

"He looked a little angry at Cagalli's performance" said Van

"He could be here to make sure the Chairman's influence is felt in those he's wants" said Fiona

"I will have to keep an eye on him then" said Athrun


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing, Zoids, and Crest of the Stars

* * *

The Minerva eventually arrived at Orb and docked at one of its harbors. Inside their room Cagalli said "I don't want to deal with anybody right now"

"I just want to go home" she said

"We will handle it" said Van

A ramp connected to the hatch of the Minerva and Cagalli and her guards got off. Van was in front of Cagalli with Fiona and Athrun on either side of her. "Cagalli" shouted Yuna

Van stood firm as Yuna ran up to them. "Get out of my way" said Yuna

"Sorry sir, but I can't" said Van

"The Representative is very tired from her trip and wants to go home" he said

"We have a meeting to get to" said Yuna

"I sure you can plan it for a later date" said Van

"The Representative is very tired and needs her rest" he said

"Alright" said Unato coming up behind Yuna

"I understand" he said

"But…" Yuna began to say

"Let's go Yuna" said Unato grabbing Yuna's arm

He then walked away pulling Yuna with him.

Once they were all in the car Cagalli collapsed back into the seat with a sigh. "Thanks" said Cagalli

"I really don't want to deal with the Seirans right now" she said

"No problem" said Van

Once they were back at home, Cagalli contacted Kira. "Where did you get the designs for those mobile suits from" asked Cagalli

"_We will explain everything after you deal with the fallout" said Kira_

"_We also have something to show everybody as well" said Lacus_

"Alright" said Cagalli

The next day at the meeting the Seirans continued to try to convince Cagalli and the ministers to join the Earth Alliance. This time they were using the almost tragedy of Junius Seven falling to Earth. They were showing pictures of how it actually happened.

"_I finally got you" thought Cagalli smirking inwardly_

"Guards, arrest the Seiran Family for treason" ordered Cagalli

Multiple guards burst into the room and restrained Unato and Yuna. "You can't do this to me" shouted Yuna

"Don't you know who I am" he shouted

"How have we committed treason" asked Unato

Cagalli got out of her chair and walked around the table and stood before them. "For a while now you have been trying to convince me and the ministers to join the Earth Alliance" said Cagalli

"The same Earth Alliance that attacked and nearly destroyed Orb in the last war" she said

"They also caused the deaths on my father and the previous ministers when they destroyed Morgenroete and our mass driver" she continued

"The only Earth Alliance ship in the area when Junius Seven started to fall was the one that stole ZAFT's new prototype mobile suits" she continued

"Meaning they had to be Special Forces or black ops" she added

"The only way you could have these pictures so quickly is if you know the people controlling the Earth Alliance from behind the scenes" she finished pointing at the pictures

Yuna's eyes widen at that which Cagalli inwardly smirked at. "Take them away" ordered Cagalli

"I want a full investigation done into all the Seiran Family's dealings" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" said the guards

They then pulled the Seiran Family out of the room.

Cagalli then went back to her seat and sat down to continue the meeting. _"That breaks that stupid contract" thought Cagalli_

"_Hopefully I never have to deal with them again" she thought_

A couple of days later everyone met up at Morgenroete. "Where did you get those plans from" asked Cagalli

"Follow us and we will explain everything" said Kira

Kira and Lacus led everyone to one of the hangers in the back of Morgenroete. Both Kira and Lacus put their hands against the wall where they were scanned before the hanger doors opened up. They all went inside and when the lights came on showed seven mobile suits.

"Whoa" said Dearka looking around

There was the Freedom, Justice, a more advanced looking Justice, a golden mobile suit, and three mobile suits they never seen before. The first one was dark red with large sloping, segmented wings on its back with a green orb in its chest. It had no visible weapons except two golden claws, one above each hand. It also hand a small shield on its right arm.

The last two mobile suits looked exactly the same. They had the wings from the first one and bodies that looked similar to Gaia. They had the first mobile suit's shield on their right arms and were carrying a beam rifle in their left.

"The more advanced looking Justice is for Athrun" said Kira

"While the Freedom is for Dearka and the Justice is for Miriallia" said Lacus

"But I don't know how to pilot a mobile suit" exclaimed Miriallia

"I'm sure Dearka can teach you" said Kira smiling

"We didn't want you to feel left out this time" said Lacus smiling

Miriallia smiled at that as Kira and Lacus continued. "The golden mobile suit, the Akatsuki, is for Cagalli" said Kira

"It doesn't have Phase Shift Armor does it" asked Cagalli

"No it doesn't" said Kira

"It's armor has a mirror coating that deflects or reflects beam attacks of any power level" said Lacus

"Wow" said Cagalli

"But it doesn't work against beam sabers or beam boomerangs" said Lacus

"Without Phase Shift Armor you are weak against physical attacks as well" said Kira

"That sounds like a decent trade off" said Athrun

"We didn't build it" said Kira

"It was commissioned by your father before he died for you to use if Orb was ever attacked again" he said

"My father" said Cagalli shocked

"Yes" said Kira nodding his head

"But we were able to convince Chief Simmons to give it to you now" said Lacus

Cagalli nodded her head in thanks. "The two twin mobile suits are for Van and Fiona" said Kira

"They are exactly the same so it doesn't matter who gets which" he said

"They can transform into a quadrupedal mobile armor mode" said Lacus

"We added that so you could hide it easier as a Zoid once you go back home" said Kira

"Thanks" said Van

"Who is the last one for" asked Athrun

"We don't know" said Kira embarrassed

"What do you mean you don't know" shouted Cagalli

"Come over to the computer and we will explain" said Lacus

They all walked over to the computer and Lacus brought up plans for four mobile suits on the screen. "Sometime after Fiona had her vision we received these plans from our glowing friend along with some notes" said Lacus

"The first one said these were Gundams from an alternate reality" said Kira

Everyone's eyes widen at that. "They are Wing, Wing Zero, Wing Zero Custom, and Epyon" said Kira

"The second note said that Wing Zero's main weapon, the Twin Buster Rifle, could destroy a colony in one shot by itself after being fully charged" said Lacus

"It can really do that" said Dearka shocked

"We haven't tried it fully charged but we believe the note to be true" said Kira

Lacus typed into the computer and the plans for Wing and Wing Zero changed into their mobile armor form. "We built Wing Zero and Wing for Lafiel and Jinto since they can transform into a fighter jet like mobile armor form" said Lacus

"It is very similar to the new Murasame Orb developed" she added

Everyone nodded their heads at that. "They would be able to fit in a Star Forces ship hanger much easier that way" said Lafiel

"That last note said to build Epyon for someone we will meet in the future" said Kira

"It didn't say who" asked Cagalli

"No" said Kira

"All it said was we will know it is her when we meet her" he said

"So all we know is that it will be a girl" said Cagalli

Kira nodded his head at that. "So where did your mobile suit come from Lacus" asked Athrun

"I took the wings and main weapon from Wing Zero Custom and added it to the body of Strike Freedom" said Lacus

"Wing Zero and Wing Zero Custom is the same machine just with some physical changes" she added

"I already had a general idea of what I wanted my mobile suit to be like and this helps me implement it" she said blushing a little

"_A mobile suit with angel like wings does suit her" thought Athrun_

"What can Epyon do" asked Dearka

"It is a close quarter's combat mobile suit with only two weapons" said Kira

"The first is a large beam sword that is connected directly to Epyon's reactor" he explained

All of them let out a gasp at that. "The other weapon is a heat rod that is stored in the shield" said Kira

"Your shields have the same weapon as well" he said pointing at Van and Fiona

"Yours also has Mirage Colloid as well" said Lacus

"Do ours have it" asked Dearka

"No" said Lacus

"Why not" asked Dearka

"Because you don't need it" said Lacus

"Lafiel, Jinto, Van, and Fiona have it to keep there's hidden when they go home" she explained

"We only had it so when Junius Seven started falling, we could go find out why without being detected" she said

"Alright" said Dearka

"If you want to try them out, your new pilot suits are in the lockers over there" said Kira pointing to the lockers

Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia, Van, and Fiona went over to the lockers and opened the one with their name on it. Athrun, Dearka, and Van had a red pilot suit with Miriallia's being blue, Cagalli's light red, and Fiona's pink.

They saw on the left shoulder were the three emblems of ZAFT, Orb, and the Earth Forces in a triangle formation. Orb was on top with the Earth Forces on the bottom left and ZAFT on the bottom right. Cagalli's personal symbol was on her right shoulder and the emblem of the Guardian Force was on Van's and Fiona's right shoulder. They went to go change into them and went to their mobile suits.

Dearka and Miriallia got into the Justice and Dearka started teaching her how to pilot.

Athrun and Cagalli got into theirs to see what they could do.

Van and Fiona got into theirs and transformed them into their 'Zoid' form to see how well they could fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing, Crest of the Stars, Zoids, and Star Wars

Thanks to Reishin Amara for your review.

* * *

After everyone finished testing out their mobile suits, they all went back to Cagalli's mansion. Once there Cagalli, Athrun, Van, and Fiona told everyone what happened. Once they were done Kira said "We want you to go back to the Plants Athrun"

Athrun's eyes widen at that while Van said "You want him to spy on the Chairman"

"Yes" said Kira

"Athrun can go under the pretense of representing Orb and see what the Chairman will do" he said

"He will most likely try to convince Athrun to rejoin ZAFT and put him in FAITH" said Lacus

"What is that" asked Lafiel

"ZAFT special forces that are appointed and report only to the Chairman" said Athrun

"Which will give you the perfect opportunity to find out what the Chairman is really up to" said Kira

"Alright" said Athrun

The next day, Athrun and Cagalli were sharing a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Stay safe" said Cagalli

"I will" said Athrun

As they let go of each other Athrun took Cagalli's hand and said "I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting, but given the circumstances"

Cagalli let out a gasp as Athrun got down on one knee and took out a small jewelry box. "Cagalli Yula Athha, will you do me the honor of marrying me" asked Athrun opening the jewelry box showing a ring

"YES" yelled Cagalli tackling Athrun to the ground hugging him

They both shared a kiss as Athrun slid the ring onto Cagalli's finger.

After they got up, Athrun picked up his luggage and got in the helicopter which took off.

Cagalli went back inside clutching her hand with her engagement ring on it. She saw her female friends standing there and Miriallia asked "What happened"

"Athrun proposed to me" exclaimed Cagalli

"That's great Cagalli" said Lacus

She then reached into her top and pulled out a necklace with a ring on it. "Kira did too a few months ago" said Lacus smiling

"But we both decided to keep it a secret until after we dealt these challenges" she said putting her necklace back into her top

Over the next day or two they all watched what was going on between the Plants and the Earth Alliance. "It's going to start again, another war" said Kira sighing

"I guess this is the start of the next challenge" said Cagalli

"This must be why we built Epyon" said Lacus

"You think we are going to meet her on the battlefield" asked Dearka

"Most likely" said Lacus

That night Cagalli was woken up by her phone ringing. "What is it" asked Cagalli

After a few moments she yelled "WHAT"

After a few more moments she said "I will be there as soon as possible"

She quickly got dressed and ran out into the hallway shouting "Everyone wake up"

Everyone came stumbling out of their rooms rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "What's the matter Cagalli" asked Miriallia yawning

"The Earth Alliance has declared war on the Plants and will begin military operations at midnight tonight" said Cagalli

All of their eyes widen as all signs of sleep disappeared from them. "Van, Fiona, I'm needed at the government building" said Cagalli

Van and Fiona nodded and quickly ran back into their room to get dressed. "We need to get back home" said Kira as they ran back into their rooms

A few minutes later they all came out fully dressed. "You all have been entered into the hanger's security system" said Kira

"It requires two people to open the hanger" said Lacus

They all nodded as Cagalli and her guards ran outside to a waiting helicopter while Kira and his group ran to their car.

On the way back to their house Jinto asked "Is there any way we can help"

"No, unfortunately there isn't" said Lacus shaking her head and clenching her hands

"It would take too long to get from Orb to the Plant homeland" she said

She looked up at the Plants and saw multiple flashes of light. "Nuclear explosions" she shouted

Kira quickly slammed on the brakes and looked up seeing the flashes of light leading away from the Plants. "It looks like ZAFT finally came up with something to destroy nuclear missiles" said Kira

"I hope none of them were hit" said Lacus

"Let's get home and find out" said Kira as he gunned the engine

When they got home they found out that ZAFT managed to destroy all the nuclear missiles before any of them hit. "Thank goodness" said Lacus with relief

At the Plants, Athrun was in his meeting with Chairman Durandal. "They used nuclear missiles already" shouted Athrun

"Yes" said Durandal

"I am just as shocked as you are that they would use nuclear missiles so soon after declaring war on us" he said

"What do the Plants plan to do about this situation" asked Athrun

"The people are calling out for vengeance" said Durandal

"But if we retaliate, then the world would be plunged into another war" he said

"That is something I want to avoid at all cost" he said

"_I'm not too sure about that" thought Athrun_

But soon the meeting was interrupted when the news report going on behind them was cut off. Athrun turned around and was shocked to the core. There was someone impersonating Lacus on screen giving a speech. It was about how the Supreme Council is doing their best and that everyone should listen to the Chairman. _"What the hell" shouted Athrun in his mind?_

"I am sure you know what is truly going on here" asked Durandal

"I will freely admit to this deception" he said

"_He does" thought Athrun shocked_

"_What is he planning" he thought_

"Her power to influence people is tremendous" said Durandal

"I am in need of her power" he said

"And I need yours as well" he said

"_Here it comes" thought Athrun_

"Let's take a walk shall we" asked Durandal

Athrun just nodded his head as he followed Durandal out of the Chairman's office.

The Chairman led them to a hanger and the lights came on showing a Gundam. _"So ZAFT did create a copy of all five G Weapons" thought Athrun_

"The ZGMF X23S Saviour" said Durandal

"What would you say if I wanted to give this machine to you" he asked

"Are you asking me to rejoin ZAFT" asked Athrun

"That is not what I am saying" said Durandal

"I just want to give you this machine, it's that simple" he said

"But from an official standpoint, it will be as you say" he said

"_Lacus was right" thought Athrun_

"I don't expect an answer right now" said Durandal

"Think about it for a while before you tell me your decision" he said as he left

Athrun returned to his hotel only to see the fake Lacus waiting for him in the lobby. _"Oh great" thought Athrun sighing_

"Athrun" exclaimed Meer

Athrun looked Meer over as she ran up to him. _"Whoever the Chairman hired to teach her to impersonate Lacus did a really rotten job" thought Athrun_

"_There are so many things wrong that anyone who really knew Lacus would be able to instantly tell she is an imposter" he thought_

Meer went to hug Athrun but he grabbed her by the shoulders before she could. "Who are you" asked Athrun

"I'm Meer Campbell"

"But call me Lacus when we are in public" she said winking

"Let's go to dinner" she said grabbing Athrun's arm

"Alright" said Athrun

"_Hopefully I can find out more about what is going with her impersonating Lacus" thought Athrun_

During dinner Athrun asked "Why did you take me to dinner"

"You are Lacus' fiancé aren't you" asked Meer

"No" said Athrun

"My father broke that engagement when he declared her family traitors" he said

"Shouldn't you know that" he asked

"I didn't" said Meer looking down

"Did you see my performance today" she asked looking up

"Yes" said Athrun

"How was I" asked Meer hopefully

"Not bad" said Athrun

"But anyone who knew Lacus could instantly tell the difference" he said

Meer looked down again at that and started playing with her food.

Near the end of dinner Athrun asked "How and why were you chosen to do this"

"I always loved to sign her songs and people used to always say that I sounded a lot like her" said Meer

"One day the Chairman contacted me and said he wanted to me to impersonate her for the sake of the Plants" she said

"I agreed and they did surgery so I would look just like her" she said

"And now here I am" she said

"_Whoever the Chairman got to do this did a really rotten job" thought Athrun_

"_The only thing they did right was her voice and some of her looks" he thought_

After dinner Athrun went to his hotel room and went to sleep.

The next morning, after he got up, he concentrated on his Alpha to make sure no one was around before contacting the others.

"_I'm so glad I don't have to tell them all this in person" thought Athrun_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Banner of the Stars, Star Wars, and Zoids

Thanks to Reishin Amara for your review.

* * *

"This is Athrun reporting in" said Athrun

"_Are you alright Athrun" asked Cagalli_

"Yes, I'm fine" said Athrun smiling

"_What did you find out" asked Kira_

"Lacus was right, the Chairman does want me to rejoin ZAFT" said Athrun

"He's tried to convince me by giving me the Aegis copy called the Saviour" he said

"_So ZAFT did make copies of all five G-Weapons" said Cagalli_

"_But why did they keep it from the others" asked Lacus_

"I don't know" said Athrun

"But that isn't the worst thing I found out" he said

"_What is it" asked Kira_

"The Chairman hired someone to impersonate Lacus" said Athrun

"_WHAT" yelled everyone?_

"He even told me that he did it so he could use Lacus' influence to control the Plant's population" said Athrun

"_Why would he tell you something like that" asked Van_

"I don't know" said Athrun

"I met her and found out how and why she was chosen" he said

"Her real name is Meer Campbell and she was chosen because her voice sounds almost like Lacus'" he continued

"She was given plastic surgery to look like Lacus and taught how to impersonate her" he continued

"But whoever the Chairman hired to do the surgery and teach her did a rotten job" he continued

"Anyone who knew Lacus could immediately tell the difference" he finished

"_What do you mean" asked Kira_

"She wears the wrong hair clip and what she wears is more like a bathing suit than a dress" said Athrun

He heard growling over his clyuno and thought _"I am so glad I am not there"_

"The Haro she has is the wrong color" said Athrun

"And I would never make anything that stupid" he shouted

This time he heard giggling over his clyuno. "There is one more thing" said Athrun

"_What else" asked Lacus exasperated?_

"She has a bigger chest" said Athrun quickly

He then held his clyuno as far away from his ear as he could.

"_WHAT" yelled everyone?_

He then heard a lot of cursing over his clyuno. His eyes widen when he heard a lot of cursing coming from Lacus. _"She has been spending way too much time with Cagalli" thought Athrun_

Once everyone calmed down Cagalli asked in a sickly sweet voice _"Why did you meet with her Athrun?"_

"She was told me and Lacus were still engaged and literally dragged me to dinner" said Athrun quickly

"I went along with it thinking it would be a good way to get information out of her" he said

"_Alright" said Cagalli_

Athrun let out a sigh of relief at that.

"_Is that all" asked Kira_

"Yes" said Athrun

"_We will talk to you later then" said Kira_

"_Bye" said Cagalli_

A little after he finished talking, there was a knock on his door. _"That must be my 'guard' for the day" thought Athrun_

He opened the door and saw it was Yzak. _"Nice move Chairman" thought Athrun_

"_Let's see what happens today" he thought_

He had to jump back when Yzak tried to grab him "You bastard" shouted Yzak

"What's the matter" asked Athrun

"I had to leave the front lines because of you" shouted Yzak

"How is that my fault" asked Athrun

"I was called back for an important mission" said Yzak

"And I find out it's being your bodyguard for the day" he shouted

"Where did you want to go" he grumbled

"I wanted to go visit everyone's grave" said Athrun

Yzak nodded his head and they left.

While they were at the cemetery Yzak gave a speech how there wouldn't be any problems if Athrun came back to ZAFT and about what happened to him.

"_This doesn't sound like Yzak" thought Athrun_

He concentrated on his alpha and felt they were being watched.

Back in Orb, Cagalli, Van, and Fiona went to the Minerva to see Captain Gladys.

"I am glad that you came to see us off Representative" said Talia

"I'm afraid that isn't the full reason that I am here" said Cagalli

"What is it" asked Talia

"We recently found out that two of my former cabinet members have been sending classified information to the Earth Forces" said Cagalli

"The last information they sent before we caught then was that the Minerva was in Orb" she said

"So you think we will run into an Earth Forces fleet once we leave" said Talia

"Yes" said Cagalli nodding her head

"Unfortunately we will not be able to help you or let you back in once you leave" she said

"I understand" said Talia

"I thank you for the warning" she said

"It is no problem" said Cagalli

"It is the least that I could do" she said

Cagalli, Van, and Fiona left the Minerva and watch as it left port and sailed away. "Do you want us to follow them" asked Van

"Yes" said Cagalli

"But stay under Mirage Colloid the whole time" she said

"Do not interfere no matter what happens" she said

"We can't afford to reveal ourselves just yet" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Van and Fiona

Van and Fiona went to the hanger and went inside. They got inside their Gundams and took off activating their Mirage Colloid.

They followed the Minerva past Orb's borders and saw they ran into an Earth Forces fleet once they were out of range of Orb's Defense Fleet.

The Minerva launched their three mobile suits. The two ZAKUs landed on top of the two catapults to act as gun emplacements. While the Impulse flew off to take care of the mass of mobile suits heading their way.

Van kept an eye on the Earth Forces fleet while Fiona looked after the Minerva.

"It looks like the Minerva is being overwhelmed" said Fiona

Van saw some sort of mobile armor launched from the Earth Forces Fleet. "The Earth Forces just launched some sort of mobile armor" said Van

"The Minerva activated their positron cannon" said Fiona

Van saw the mobile armor flip up and deploy an energy shield. "The mobile armor has deployed an energy shield" said Van

"It's going to try to block the positron cannon" he exclaimed

The Tannhauser fired and the Zamza-Zah was able to block it for a few moments before it was pushed back and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed that the Zamza-Zah received no damage what so ever.

"It actually blocked a shot from a positron cannon" said Van shocked

"Do you think it could work against a charged particle cannon" he asked

"Maybe" said Fiona

"But since it is from the Earth Forces, we can't get any data on it" she said

"You're right" said Van sighing

They watched as the Impulse and Zamza-Zah fought against each other. Eventually the Zamza-Zah caught one of the Impulse's legs in its claws. The battery ran out of power right then as the Variable Phase Shift Armor turned off. The Zamza-Zah tore off the Impulse's leg and threw it away.

The Impulse was able to right itself before it crashed into the water. They then saw the Minerva shoot an energy beam at the Impulse that recharged its battery.

"That energy beam recharged the Impulse's battery" said Van shocked

They saw that the pilot started acting differently as it destroyed the Zamza-Zah with its beam sabers. It then received new legs and changed to the sword pack. It then went psycho on the Earth Forces fleet destroying everything in sight.

"He's gone psycho" said Van

Van and Fiona left when they saw the Earth Forces fleet retreat and the Minerva call back their mobile suits.

Once they got back to Orb they went to Cagalli's mansion as quickly as they could. When Cagalli saw them she asked "What did you find out"

Van and Fiona told Cagalli about everything they saw. Once they were done, Cagalli said "So the Earth Forces came up with a way to block a positron cannon"

"_That energy beam sounds very useful" said Kira_

"_I guess the engineers wanted to make up for making such a badly designed mobile suit" said Athrun_

"_I can't believe the Earth Forces didn't try to shoot any of the flying parts down" he grumbled_

"_I am worried about the drastic change that came over the pilot" said Lacus_

"_Do you think he could have a Seed as well" she asked_

"_It looks like it" said Kira_

"_We will need to be more careful around him now" he said_

"_Dearka, I ran in Yzak" said Athrun_

"_How is he doing" asked Dearka_

Athrun explained everything that happened during his trip to the cemetery.

"_I'm so glad I didn't go back to ZAFT now" said Dearka_

"_I got to go" said Athrun_

"_I have my meeting with the Chairman to 'rejoin' ZAFT" he said_

"_Good luck" said Cagalli_

"_Thanks" said Athrun_

Later on Athrun was fixing his red ZAFT uniform in the Chairman's office.

"_I rather wear an Orb uniform" thought Athrun_

"This is for you" said Durandal holding out a Faith badge

"_A Faith badge" thought Athrun_

"_So Lacus was right about that as well" he thought_

"Thank you sir" said Athrun taking the badge

"I want you to head to the Minerva and be station there" said Durandal

"Yes sir" said Athrun saluting

Athrun went to the Saviour's hanger and got ready to launch.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour launching"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Star Wars, Zoids, and Banner of the Stars

* * *

As Athrun was flying towards Earth he checked over all the Saviour's systems to make sure there was nothing to send anything back to the Chairman. Once he was sure he contacted the others. "This is Athrun" he said

"I have been made a member of FAITH and have been given my orders" he said

"_What are they" asked Cagalli_

"I have been stationed on the Minerva" said Athrun

"_Good luck with the psycho" said Van_

"Thanks" said Athrun sarcastically

A few nights later Lacus' Haro went off waking up Lafiel. She knew of the security features Athrun put in and reached out with her Alpha. She felt multiple people coming towards the house. She set her clyuno only to Jinto, Kira, and Lacus and yelled "WAKE UP"

"We have incoming hostiles" she shouted

Jinto, Kira, and Lacus immediately woke up and shot out of bed. _"Lacus and Jinto take everyone to the shelter" said Kira_

"_Me and Lafiel will take care of the hostiles" he said_

They all quickly got dressed and left to do their duties.

Jinto took up the front along with Murrue while Lacus stayed with children. Murrue noticed the guns Jinto and Lacus were holding and asked "Where did they come from"

"The last place we went to" said Lacus

As they were moving along to the shelter Murrue noticed how Jinto and Lacus would fire out the window or around a corner without looking. "How are you doing that" asked Murrue

"These aren't just for decoration you know" said Jinto pointing to his alpha

In another part of the house Andrew, Kira, and Lafiel had separated and were taking out any hostiles they ran into. Kira and Lafiel were using the shock of their blasters to their advantage.

One of the hostiles tried to get a jump on Lafiel as she came through the door. But she managed to overpower him and took him out. But before she could move on she heard a voice come over the dead man's headset. _"The target is moving towards quadrant E with the children" said the voice_

"_She only has two guards, take her out" he said_

"_They are after Lacus" thought Lafiel_

"Lacus be extremely careful" said Lafiel

"You are their target" she said

"_I will" said Lacus_

Lacus' and Jinto's group arrived near the shelter when Jinto held out his hand for everyone to stop. He then pointed up as Lacus stepped forward with her blaster ready. Jinto nodded his head and stepped back.

A seed fell and exploded in Lacus' mind as she shot forward and fired into the vent. Once she felt there was no more hostiles around she said "It's clear"

Murrue started entering the codes to open the shelter as Lacus said into her clyuno "We are opening the shelter now"

"_We are heading towards your position" said Kira_

Andrew, Kira, and Lafiel arrived just as everyone was running into the shelter. Once the door to the shelter closed Murrue collapsed to her knees. "They were coordinators" said Murrue

"I think they were Special Forces" said Andrew

"And they were after Lacus" he said

"But why would they be after her" asked Murrue

"We know why" growled Lacus

"I just hope they didn't bring…" Jinto began to say

But he was interrupted when the room shook. "…mobile suits" finished Jinto

The room stopped moving and Kira and Lacus ran out into the larger room and put their hands against the opposite wall. Their hands were scanned and the wall opened up into the hanger. Kira, Lacus, Lafiel, and Jinto ran into the hanger and got into their Gundams.

Outside the Ashes had just broken though the shelter wall when their radars when off. They looked towards the disturbance and saw four machines blast out of the ground. They shot into the sky and revealed themselves to be the Strike Freedom, Angel, Wing Zero, and Wing.

"It's the mobile suits from Junius Seven" shouted one of the pilots

"What are they doing here" shouted another one of the pilots

Strike Freedom entered HiMAT mode and started firing on the Ashes while Wing Zero and Wing drew their beam sabers and Angel drew her double bladed beam saber.

They flew down and started cutting off the Ashes legs while the Strike Freedom destroyed all their weapons.

Once all the Ashes were disabled they all self-destructed.

"I guess they were all Special Forces after all" said Lafiel

The next morning Andrew was looking at the destroyed mobile suits and said "I recognize those mobile suits"

"They are a new type that hasn't even been released to the regular military yet" he said

"You think the Chairman is behind this" asked Murrue

"Yes" said Andrew

"But why" asked Murrue

"Because the Chairman hired someone impersonate me" said Lacus

"He gave her plastic surgery to look like me and was taught how to act like me all so the Chairman could control the population of the Plants" she explained

"How do you know this" asked Andrew

"While Cagalli and her guards were on the Minerva they noticed that the Chairman was subtlety trying to convince Athrun to rejoin ZAFT" said Kira

"So we sent Athrun to rejoin ZAFT so he could spy on the Chairman for us" he said

"While Athrun was talking to the Chairman the imposter showed up on TV and the Chairman admitted to using her to control the Plants" he said

"So the Chairman must have sent those special forces to kill me so no one in the Plants would find out the Lacus Clyne there is a fake" said Lacus

"What are we going to do now" asked Murrue

"We are going to stay with Cagalli for a while until we find a new place to stay" said Kira

"I guess we will have to move our Gundams to the hanger at Morgenroete for now" said Lafiel

"Cagalli" said Kira into his clyuno

"_What is Kira" asked Cagalli_

"Can we stay with you for a while" asked Kira

"_Why" asked Cagalli_

"The Chairman sent ZAFT Special Forces along with a new type of mobile suit to kill me last night and they destroyed our house" said Lacus

"_WHAT" yelled Cagalli?_

"_Are you all alright" she asked_

"We're fine" said Lacus

"They just destroyed our house before we had a chance to destroy them" she said

"_Alright you can stay for a while" said Cagalli_

"Thanks" said Kira

He then contacted Athrun. "Is it safe to talk" asked Kira

"_Yes" said Athrun_

"_What happened" he asked_

"The Chairman sent ZAFT special forces to kill Lacus" said Kira

"_WHAT" yelled Athrun?_

"_Is everyone alright" he asked_

"Everyone is fine" said Kira

"We managed to kill the ones that came into the house and the rest were killed when they self-destructed their mobile suits after we disable them" said Kira

"_That's good" said Athrun_

"Commander Waltfeld said the mobile suit they used hasn't even been released yet" said Kira

"You need to be extra careful around those loyal to the Chairman" he said

"_I will" said Athrun_

The Saviour arrived at Carpentaria and landed on board the Minerva. He saw the mechanics along with Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin surround the Saviour. He got of his mobile suit and took off his helmet.

"Athrun Zala" said Luna shocked

"I am Faith member Athrun Zala reporting" said Athrun saluting

"What are you doing here" asked Shinn

"I was assigned to the Minerva by the Chairman" said Athrun

"Where is the Captain" he asked

"She is in her office" said Luna

"I can take you to her" she said

"Thank you" said Athrun

After Athrun got changed Luna led him to the Captain's office. While they were in the elevator Athrun asked "Why did you leave Orb"

"Representative Athha came and told us we needed to leave" said Luna

"She said some of her cabinet members were traitors and gave our position away before they caught them" she said

"When we left we ran into an Earth Forces fleet just out of range of Orb" she said

"I don't think we would have made it without Shinn's skills" she said

"_She calls going psycho skill" thought Athrun with a laugh_

When they arrived Luna knocked on the door. "Come in" said Talia

When they both came in Talia was shocked. "Athrun Zala" said Talia shocked

"Faith member Athrun Zala reporting for duty ma'am" said Athrun saluting

"What are you doing here" asked Talia

"The Chairman assigned me and my machine to your ship" said Athrun

"He also asked me to give you this" he said holding up the briefcase he was holding

Talia took the briefcase and opened it up. She saw their new orders and that she was made a member of Faith.

"What are our orders" asked Athrun

"You don't know" asked Talia

"I wasn't given that information" said Athrun

"We are to head to Gibraltar and help the forces there capture Suez" said Talia

Athrun nodded his head hearing the orders.

"Show Athrun to his new quarters Lunamaria" said Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Luna saluting

They left the Captain's office and Luna led Athrun to his new quarters.

"Thank you" said Athrun as he went inside


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Star Wars, Zoids, and Banner of the Stars.

* * *

The Minerva left Carpentaria and was sailing though the Indian Ocean when they ran into a force of 30 Windams. "Enemy mobile suits detected ma'am" said the radar operator

"30 Windams along with the Chaos" he said

"Them again" said Talia

"Where did they come from" she asked

"Unknown" said the radar operator

"Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat" ordered Talia

"_Condition red, all pilots to your machines, enemy mobile suits detected"_

"Athrun you have command of the mobile suits on the field" said Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Athrun

"Have the ZAKUs stay behind for now" said Talia

The Impulse and Savior launched from the Minerva and flew towards the large force of mobile suits.

"Look at them all" said Shinn

"_So that is the Earth Forces' new mass produced model" thought Athrun_

"_Let's see how well they perform" he thought_

The Chaos broke away from the mobile suit force and charged at the Savior. The Chaos and Savior started fighting while leaving the Impulse to decimate the large force of Windams.

A little while later the escort sub detected the Abyss approaching fast. "The Abyss is approaching from under water" said Meyrin

"Have the ZAKUs prep for underwater combat" said Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrin

The ZAKUs were equipped with bazookas and jumped into the water. But they soon found out they couldn't do much and could barely avoid the attacks from the Abyss.

Back at the air battle, after the Impulse destroyed most of the force of Windams it started chasing Neo's custom Windam towards an island. As they neared the island the Gaia ran up in its quadruped form and rammed into the Impulse. The Impulse drew its beam saber after it got up while the Gaia transformed back into its mobile suit form and drew its beam saber. They both charged forward and started fighting.

As they were fighting across the island they came across the Earth Forces base that was still under construction. "An Earth Forces base out here" said Shinn shocked

"It's still under construction" he said

As Gaia was given the order to withdraw, the Impulse started destroying the Earth Forces base.

Back under water, the Abyss was given the order to withdraw as well and destroyed the escort sub before leaving.

After the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss along with the custom Windam retreated, the Minerva recalled their mobile suits and continued on their way.

In Orb, Lacus was finding out what her imposter was doing now. She was growling as she watched the concert on TV. The imposter was jumping around like she was on a sugar high and turned her song into a pop song!

"How dare she" growled Lacus

"How dare she mess with my reputation and songs like this" she growled the Seed flashing in her eyes

Back on the Minerva, Athrun was walking around the hanger when he overheard two of the mechanics talking about the fake Lacus. _"They noticed the differences and still thinks it's Lacus" thought Athrun sighing_

He started growling at the comments the two mechanics starting making about Lacus.

"You two weren't talking about Lacus right now, right" asked Athrun

Both mechanics went wide eyed and they spun around and saw Athrun standing there spinning his blaster around in his hand.

"No sir" said Vino

"We weren't saying anything" said Yolan

"That's good" said Athrun smiling

"I would hate for the Minerva to be short two mechanics" he said

Both mechanics gulped as Athrun walked away holstering his blaster.

The Minerva arrived at Mahamul base and Athrun was asked to join the command crew in meeting the base commander.

After meeting with the commander they were brought to the briefing room where they were briefed on the current situation. Athrun looked at the map and saw Suez was on their way to Gibraltar. _"So that is why the Chairman ordered us to Gibraltar" thought Athrun_

"_He wants us to attack Suez and make it look like it was self-defense" he thought_

"Now that the Minerva is here, we can finally cut a path to Suez" said the commander

"What do you mean by that" asked Talia

"Take a look at this" said the commander

The map turned into a video of ZAFT trying to destroy the enemy's bridgehead only for their attacks to be blocked by a Positron Deflector before a Positron Cannon destroyed them.

"Now that you are here I feel we can destroy it" said the commander

"We will have to go through that to get to Gibraltar" asked Talia

"Yes" said the commander

"Then I guess it can't be helped" said Talia

"We will help however we can" she said

"Thank you" said the commander

"We will discuss the details of the plan later" he said

Once they got back to the Minerva, Athrun made sure no one was around before he contacted the others. "This is Athrun" he said into his clyuno

"_What do you have now" asked Kira_

"The Chairman ordered the Minerva to head to Gibraltar from Carpentaria" said Athrun

"_But that would take you through part of Eurasia" exclaimed Cagalli_

"_He wants you to attack Suez and make it look like self-defense" said Dearka_

"Yes" said Athrun

"The only way to get there is blocked by a Positron Cannon and that shield Van and Fiona saw" he said

"_An ingenious idea" said Lafiel_

"_The shield can block one of the most powerful weapons in the world meaning it could block whatever ZAFT could throw at it" she said_

"_Then the cannon could wipe them out before they could attack again" she added_

"_What is the plan to get past that" asked Kira_

"We will go over that later" said Athrun

"_Good luck" said Kira_

"_Please be safe" pleaded Cagalli_

"I will" said Athrun

Later on Athrun received the details for the mission. He looked them over and thought _"Imagine that, an actual use for that badly designed mobile suit"_

During the briefing Athrun had to stop Shinn's temper tantrum so the young resistance fighter could give Shinn the Intel he need for the mission.

"_We are approaching Point B all pilots to your machines"_

"_Deputy Captain to the bridge"_

Everyone left the briefing room and the pilots got ready to launch.

The Impulse launched first and the jet flew into the tunnel followed by the chest and leg pieces.

The Minerva fired its Positron Cannon at the group of Dagger L only for the Gells-Ghe to appear in front of them and blocked it with its Positron Deflector.

But that is what the Minerva wanted as it sent out the Savior and their two ZAKUs while the other ships sent out their mobile suits.

The enemy Positron Cannon targeted the Minerva and fired. The Minerva was barely able to dodge it by crashing into the ground and taking off again.

Athrun noticed that the Gells-Ghe tried to leave to go back to the cannon to protect while it was recharging. The Savior transformed into its mobile armor form to chase after it. "You aren't getting away from me" said Athrun

They both arrived in time to see the jet and two pieces of the Impulse blast out of the cave and form the Impulse.

"Destroy the cannon, I will cover you" said Athrun

"Right" said Shinn

Shinn went psycho on the base's defenses and the mobile suits left behind to guard it. He noticed the Positron Cannon retracting into the ground and charged at it. He drew one of the Impulse's knives and stabbed it into the cockpit of the mobile suit guarding the cannon. He then threw the Mobile suit into the hole the cannon went into and fire his CIWS to destroy it which destroyed the cannon.

At the same time the Savior threw away its shield and drew its two beam sabers and disabled the Gells-Ghe.

After the battle was over and everyone returned to their ships, Athrun went to someplace quiet and reported to the others that the cannon was destroyed. "The cannon has been destroyed" said Athrun into his Clyuno

"_That's good" said Cagalli_

"_How did you do it" asked Kira_

"We also found a use for that badly designed mobile suit" said Athrun

"_Really" exclaimed Lacus_

"Yeah" said Athrun

"The local resistance gave us some Intel on a continuous cave system that let out right below the cannon" he said

"The cave was too small for mobile suits but just big enough for the pieces of the Impulse to fly though" he said

"_Imagine that" said Kira_

"_What a coincidence" said Cagalli?_

"It was a cave system that not many of the locals knew about and the exit was blocked so you had to blast your way through" said Athrun

"_When are you going to continue to Gibraltar" asked Cagalli_

"Tomorrow" said Athrun

"_Good luck against Suez" said Dearka_

"Thanks" said Athrun sarcastically


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Star Wars, Zoids, and Seikai

* * *

The Minerva arrived at the Diocuia ZAFT base on the coast of the Black Sea. While the crew was exiting the ship they noticed there was a large crowd outside. They saw a pink mobile suit was being lowered to the ground and in it hands was Meer.

"_It's that imposter" thought Athrun_

"_I really hope she is not staying on the base" he thought_

"_What is up with that pink mobile suit" he thought_

Meer started singing one of Lacus' songs that she ruined.

"_She is using it as a stage" thought Athrun shocked_

"_Lacus would never do anything like that" he thought_

"_I can't believe that the Chairman would waste resources on something like this" he thought_

He noticed the mobile suit's arm moving around and Meer jumping from one hand to the other.

"_Please throw her or at least make her lose her balance and fall off" thought Athrun_

Once the concert was over, Athrun managed to get away from the others and contact his friends. "This is Athrun" he said into his clyuno

"_What is it now" asked Cagalli_

"The imposter is at it again" said Athrun

"_What did she do this time" asked Lacus growling_

"She put on a concert at the base we just arrived at using a pink ZAKU as a stage" said Athrun

"_WHAT" yelled everyone?_

"_I can't believe the Chairman would waste resources on something that stupid" shouted Cagalli_

"That's what I thought" said Athrun

"_What did it look like" asked Lacus_

"It had your name on the shield, a red haro on one shoulder and a heart on the other, and the word love across its chest" said Athrun

"_Great" said Lacus sighing_

"Some of the crew were wondering why you changed so drastically" said Athrun

"_Anything else" asked Kira_

"No" said Athrun

"I just hope she doesn't stay on the base" he said

"_Good luck with that" said Cagalli_

"Thanks" said Athrun

Later on the pilots of the Minerva were invited to a high class hotel to meet with the Chairman. There they had a discussion about the war and why it wouldn't end anytime soon. The Chairman went on to say that one of the reasons that this war broke out and continues on is LOGOS. They were the ones to create Blue Cosmos and control the Earth Alliance. They want the war to continue so they can continue to make profits.

"_I need to ask Cagalli if she has heard of them" thought Athrun_

After the discussion was over the pilots were told that they could spend the night in the hotel. As they were walking down the hallway Meer came running up to them shouting "Athrun"

She hugged him before saying "I heard you were at the hotel and rushed right over"

"What a coincidence" said Durandal?

"_Yeah right" thought Athrun_

"_You planned this" he thought_

"Why don't you go out to dinner on me" said Durandal

"That's a great idea" exclaimed Meer

"Let's go Athrun" she said pulling Athrun away

After dinner was over and Athrun escaped Meer, he went to his room and contacted Cagalli. "Hey Cagalli" said Athrun into his clyuno

"_What's the matter Athrun" asked Cagalli_

"_Are you ok" she asked_

"I'm fine" said Athrun

"I was wondering if you heard of LOGOS" he asked

"_Yes" said Cagalli_

"_We found out that the Seirans were apart of them" she said_

"_That is where they sent and got their information from" she said_

"_How did you find out about them" she asked_

"The pilots of the Minerva were invited to meet with the Chairman and he talked about how LOGOS is one of the reasons the war broke out and continues on" said Athrun

"He said they created Blue Cosmos and control the Earth Alliance to make a large profit" he said

"_So they are the ones we will eventually have to take out to end this" said Cagalli_

"Yes" said Athrun

That night while Athrun was sleeping his Alpha alerted him that someone was entering his room. He took out his blaster and Star Forces handgun and used the flashlight function to look for who was entering his room. He shined the light on the person's face and heard a feminine scream.

"_I recognize that voice" thought Athrun_

He turned off the flashlight and hid the handgun away before turning on the lights seeing that it was Meer.

"Meer" exclaimed Athrun

"What are you doing here" he asked

"I wanted to sleep with you" said Meer smiling

"For the last time, me and Lacus are not engaged" shouted Athrun

It was then that he noticed what Meer was wearing. It was a pink nightie with fur on the top and bottom that barely covered anything.

"What the hell are you doing wearing that in public" yelled Athrun

"Lacus would never wear anything like that" he shouted

"Go back to your room and put some actual pajamas on" he growled pointing his blaster at Meer

Meer took a few steps back before running out of the room scared.

"Damn imposter" growled Athrun

The next morning Athrun contacted the others before leaving his room. "Cagalli" said Athrun into his clyuno

"_That imposter did something last night didn't she" asked Cagalli_

"Yes" said Athrun

"She tried to sneak into my room last night while I was sleeping" he said

He heard growling over the clyuno at that. "But that wasn't the worst of it" said Athrun

"_What did she do this time" asked Lacus growling_

"The only thing she was wearing was a pink nightie that barely covered anything" said Athrun

"_WHAT" yelled Lacus?_

"_What the hell was she think wearing something like that in public" shouted Cagalli_

"That's what I said" said Athrun

"I told her to go back to her room and put on some actual pajamas" he said

"_Hasn't she ruined my reputation enough" asked Lacus growling_

"_Do you think this could be part of the Chairman's plan" asked Lafiel_

"I don't know" said Athrun

Later on at breakfast Athrun found out the Minerva was getting a new pilot. A FAITH member named Heine Westenfluss who pilots a new mass produced model called the GOUF Ignited.

That night Athrun had to go rescue Shinn who was at the bottom of a cliff. Apparently he jumped off the cliff to rescue a girl who fell into the water. They waited until two boys came to pick the girl up before heading back to base.

"_Wow he actually did something nice for a change" thought Athrun_

"_But I have a feeling there is more to those three than meets the eye" he thought_

Soon both Athrun and Heine were called to the bridge to discuss the latest movements of the Earth Forces.

"The Earth Forces are moving to try to retake the Black Sea" said Talia

"We have been assigned to the first line of defense" she said

"We have been told that the ship holding the three stolen mobile suits will be with them" she said

"_Figures" thought Athrun_

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning" said Talia

"So have everyone get ready to leave" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" all of them said

Once the Minerva arrived the defense line Athrun was surprised at the size of the enemy fleet. _"I expected a larger fleet than this" thought Athrun_

"_They must be relying on those Gundams they stole" he thought_

Once all the mobile suits launched they took off to deal with the Earth Forces mobile suits.

"_So I will get to see that new model in action" thought Athrun_

During the battle Athrun noticed the GOUF had a heat rod similar to Epyon's. _"Interesting that they were able to create a weapon similar to Epyon's" thought Athrun_

Near the end of the battle Athrun watched as the GOUF fought Gaia.

"_Does he really expect a mass produced model to beat a Gundam" thought Athrun_

"_It might be better that the ZAKU but it's still a mass produced model" he thought_

The GOUF started out good using its heat rod to push Gaia back. But eventually Gaia was able to destroy the GOUF with its beam blades in its mobile armor mode.

"_Idiot" thought Athrun_

"_He didn't last long" he thought_

"_I can't believe he was a Red Coat and a FAITH member" he thought_

Soon the battle was over with the Earth Forces retreating after losing most of their mass produced mobile suits.

After the battle was over the Minerva headed to a ZAFT base that was near the defense line.

A few days later the Deputy Captain called Athrun, Shinn, and Rey to the briefing room.

"We have a reconnaissance mission for you" said Arthur

"We want you to check out a large Earth Alliance research facility we were told about by locals" he said

"While it is not active now, the locals used to see all manner of vehicles, including mobile suits, enter and leave the facility" he said

"Why are we being given such a boring mission" asked Shinn

"It's not boring" shouted Arthur

"We don't know what the Earth Alliance was doing there" he said

"That is why we are sending our best to find out" he said

"Fine" said Shinn turning his head away

"You are to leave tomorrow morning" said Arthur

"Yes sir" said the three of them

The next morning the Impulse, Savior, and ZAKU launched from the Minerva and headed towards Lodonia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Zoids, Banner of the Stars, and Star Wars

* * *

The Impulse, Saviour, and ZAKU landed at the Lodonia lab. They got out of their mobile suits and started looking around. They went into the main lab and started looking around in all the rooms. As they entered one room with large cylindered tubes Rey started having a fit.

"Rey" shouted Shinn

"Get him out of here" ordered Athrun

"I will continue looking for a terminal to find out what happened here" he said

"Yes" said Shinn

He carried Rey out of the lab while Athrun continued looking around. He eventually found a terminal and started looking through it. His eyes widen at what he found and he started downloading the information to his clyuno. _"This is where they made those psycho pilots from the last war" thought Athrun_

"_The ones that stole the Gundams from ZAFT are the next generation of them" he thought_

"_It's that girl Shinn rescued and the two boys that picked her up" he thought_

"_So I was right about their being more to them than meets the eye" he thought_

"Lafiel" said Athrun into his clyuno

"_What do you need Athrun" asked Lafiel_

"What is the range for sending data from one clyuno to another one" asked Athrun

"_Not very far" said Lafiel_

"_We have only been able to send communication long distance with them" she added_

"_Why do you ask" she asked_

"_Did you find something" she asked_

"Yes" said Athrun

"Is everybody listening in" he asked

"_Yes" said all the others in reply_

"We were ordered to investigate an abandoned Earth Forces lab told to us by a local" explained Athrun

"As we were exploring the lab we can into a room that looked like how Kira described Mendel and Rey had a fit" he continued

"_Why would the Earth Forces have a genetic laboratory" asked Dearka_

"_They hate genetic engineering" he added_

"This is where they made to psycho pilots from the last war" said Athrun

"They pumped their bodies full of medicines to be able to fight on our level" he explained

"But they had very severe withdrawal symptoms and caused them to be unhinged" he continued

"_That explains why they froze in the middle of battle then retreated" said Kira_

"_Also why they started attacking anything that moved near the end" said Dearka_

"The one who stole ZAFT's new Gundams are the next generation of them" said Athrun

"They control them by blocking out any unnecessary memories and can cause them to break down by saying a certain word" he explained

"They also changed the withdrawal symptoms to their bodies slowly shutting down if they don't get regular doses" he continued

"_Is that all" asked Kira_

"All the important stuff" said Athrun

"I should go before they start looking for me" he said

"_Bye" said Kira_

"_Stay safe" said Cagalli_

"I will" said Athrun

He left the lab and saw Rey sitting against a tree and Shinn getting out of the Impulse. "I contacted the Minerva and they are on their way here" said Shinn

"Good job Shinn" said Athrun

"How are you feeling Rey" he asked

"I'm better now" said Rey

"What happened" asked Athrun

"I don't know" said Rey shaking his head

The Minerva arrived and they started a thorough search of the area. They found multiple bombs and were able to diffuse them. Athrun, Shinn, and Rey were taken to the medical bay and were given a thorough examination. But the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with any of the three of them.

"All three of you are cleared to leave" said the doctor

"Thank you" said Athrun

Talia, Arthur, Athrun, and Shinn started looking around the lab and eventually found the terminal that Athrun used and started looking through it.

Later on after they came back the Minerva's radar went off. "Enemy mobile suit approaching" announced the CIC operator

"It's the Gaia" he announced

"Athrun, Shinn intercept that mobile suit" ordered Talia

"Protect the facility" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Athrun and Shinn

They both got into the Saviour and Impulse and took off.

"Be careful Shinn, it may be loaded with explosives" said Athrun

"I know" said Shinn

The Impulse and Saviour started fighting Gaia and were eventually able to knock it on its back. The Impulse slashed opened Gaia's cockpit with its beam saber revealing Stella unconscious.

Shinn let out a horrified gasp when he saw who was in Gaia's cockpit. "Stella" said Shinn shocked

"_Now he knows the girl he rescued is Gaia's pilot" thought Athrun_

"_What will he do now" he thought_

Shinn got out of the Impulse and carefully took Stella out of Gaia's cockpit. He then got back into the Impulse and flew back to the Minerva.

"_Maybe there is hope for him yet" thought Athrun_

"_But how far is he willing to go to protect her" he thought_

When Athrun got back on board the Minerva he heard about Stella waking up and started attacking everybody only for Shinn to hold her down long enough for the doctors to sedate her.

"_What did they expect to happen" thought Athrun_

"_She is an Earth Alliance soldier waking up on a ZAFT ship, of course she would start attacking people" he thought_

"_They must have not gotten very far in that terminal if they don't know about the memory blocking" he thought_

In Orb, Kira and Lacus were talking to Cagalli in her home office.

"Why do you want to go into space" asked Cagalli

"We need to find out what the Chairman is really planning" said Lacus

"While the information Athrun is giving us is good, it's only on the movements of the Minerva" said Kira

"We need to know what the Chairman is ultimately planning" he said

"We are going to have to deal with LOGOS and the Chairman to end this aren't we" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"Alright" said Cagalli

"But you better stay safe" she said looking at them

"We will" said Kira smiling

The Strike Freedom and Angel were prepped for launch like the first time they went into space. They took off and once the booster broke away, and the Strike Freedom and Angel separated, they joined up with the shuttle carrying Commander Waltfeld and headed to where the Eternal was hidden.

Back with the Minerva, it had left its current base and continued on its way to Gibraltar. Along the way it was attacked by the Earth Forces again. The battle went worse than it did the last time for the Earth Forces since they didn't have the Gaia this time. Also during the battle the Chaos and Abyss were destroyed by the Saviour and Impulse.

While the ship was anchored and making repairs from the last battle, Shinn decided to take Stella away from the Minerva with the Impulse with the help of Rey.

"_So he would go that far to protect her" thought Athrun_

"_Maybe he really has changed for the better" he thought_

"_But why would the Chairman's spy help him" he thought confused_

After bringing Rey to the Captain, Athrun went to Shinn's and Rey's room to look at Shinn's computer. _"Maybe I can find out where Shinn is taking her and have Cagalli pick her up" thought Athrun_

He started looking through the computer and his eyes widen when he found out where Shinn was taking Stella. _"He taking her back to the Earth Forces" he shouted in his mind_

"_That naïve idiot" thought Athrun_

"_He hasn't changed at all" he thought_

"_He is still the same psycho that he was thinking that the Earth Forces won't use her again" he thought_

Once Shinn returned he was thrown into the brig along with Rey. Athrun went down to the brig to talk to Shinn.

"Are you here to say what I did was wrong as well" asked Shinn seeing Athrun

"No" said Athrun

"As long as you didn't bring that girl back to the Earth Forces" he added

He saw Shinn flinched when he said that.

"You did didn't you" said Athrun

"What an idiot" he said

"What was that" growled Shinn

"They are just going to use her again" said Athrun

"No they're not" said Shinn

"He gave me his word he wouldn't" he said

"You actually believed him" asked Athrun acting stunned

"You are more naïve than I thought" he said

Shinn just glared at him for that.

"He would have said anything to get her back" said Athrun

"I know that I am right" said Shinn turning away

"I just hope this doesn't come back to bite you" said Athrun walking away

In Orb, Fiona woke up and shot up in bed breathing heavily. Van woke up and asked "What's the matter Fiona"

"I think I just had another vision of the future" said Fiona

"What did you see" asked Van holding her

"I saw a Gundam the size of the Death Saurer attacking a city" said Fiona shaking a little


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Zoids, Star Wars, and Banner of the Stars

* * *

Cagalli saw Van and Fiona come down the stairs and said "Good Morning"

She then noticed Fiona's expression and asked "What happened"

"I just had another vision" said Fiona

"I saw a Gundam the size of the Death Saurer attacking a city" she said

"_Who would build that" shouted Dearka_

"I think it belonged to the Earth Forces since I saw ZAFT mobile suits attacking it and getting destroyed" said Fiona

"Could you tell when and where" asked Cagalli

"It was snowing" said Fiona

"And I think I saw something that looked like a landmark" she added

"What was it" asked Cagalli

Fiona closed her eyes and thought for a moment before saying "It looked like a gate with a chariot on top"

Cagalli got a computer and brought up a picture of the Brandenburg Gate. "Did it look like this" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Fiona nodding her head

"That's Berlin" said Cagalli

"The Atlantic Federation is going to attack Eurasia" she said

"_We have heard that some people in Eurasia have started supporting ZAFT" said Lacus_

"_The Atlantic Federation must want to make an example of them" said Kira_

"Something that big can't be hidden in a ship and I don't think Berlin is going to be the first target" said Cagalli thinking out loud

"Lafiel, Jinto, once we receive word of it appearing, I want you to head to Berlin and wait for it to show up and then destroy it" she ordered

"Yes" said Lafiel and Jinto nodding their heads

"Please save the pilot before you destroy it" pleaded Fiona

"She was tricked and forced to pilot it" she said

"_Do you think she could be Epyon's pilot" asked Kira_

"Yes" said Fiona nodding her head

"We will save her" said Jinto

"Thank you" said Fiona smiling

A few days later the Destroy's rampage began. In Orb, Cagalli let out a horrified gasp at the carnage.

"It really is a Death Saurer Gundam" said Cagalli in shock

"It looks different from what I saw in my vision" said Fiona

"It must be able to transform" said Cagalli

"Lafiel, Jinto" she said

"Wait for it to transform to its mobile suit form before attacking" she ordered

"That should give you easier access to the cockpit to get the pilot" she added

"Yes" said Lafiel and Jinto nodding their heads

They both left the room and headed over to the hanger at Morgenroete. Along the way Lafiel said "You will rescue the pilot and I will destroy it once you are out of the way"

"Right" said Jinto nodding his head

Wing Zero and Wing took off and started flying towards Berlin. When they eventually arrived they saw they made it just in time for the Destroy to arrive.

"Looks like we made just in time" said Jinto

"Now we just have to wait for it to transform" said Lafiel

As the Destroy was destroying the city, it had to use its Positron deflector to block a shot from the Minerva. The Impulse and Saviour launched soon after and tried to attack the Destroy with no luck at all. The Destroy transformed into its mobile suit form and launched its arms at the Impulse and Saviour.

"It's transformed, let's go" said Lafiel

"Right" said Jinto nodding his head

They released Mirage Colloid and flew towards the Destroy.

On the bridge of the Minerva, Meyrin shouted out "Two unknown mobile suits approaching"

"It's the ones from Junius Seven" she shouted

"What are they doing here" asked Arthur gasping

"Tell our pilots to be careful of them" ordered Talia

"Yes ma'am" said Meyrin

As Wing and Wing Zero approached the Destroy they split up.

"I will cover you while you get the pilot" said Lafiel

"Thanks" said Jinto

Lafiel took careful aim and shot at the two arms destroying them. She them put her rifle away and drew her beam saber and pointed it at the Impulse and Saviour.

"_This is not going to end well for me" thought Athrun_

Jinto drew his beam saber and flew towards the Destroy avoiding all of its attacks. When he got close enough, he started slashing at the cockpit until he could see the pilot inside. He then set his blaster to stun and opened Wing's cockpit firing at the pilot stunning her. He quickly got out and grabbed her and brought her into Wing's cockpit before flying away.

He fired his Buster Rifle in between the three dueling mobile suits as he said "It's clear Lafiel"

"I will take over from here" he said

"Alright" said Lafiel

She broke off her attack and started flying towards the Destroy. The Impulse tried to go after her only for Wing to block him. "Your fight is with me now" said Jinto pointing his beam saber at the Impulse

Lafiel started charging up her Twin Buster Rifle and aimed at the slashed open cockpit of the Destroy. Once it was fully charged she fired it and a beam of energy tore through the Destroy causing it to fall back onto the ground and explode.

"Target destroyed" said Lafiel

"Let's go home" she said

"Right" said Jinto smiling

They both activated Mirage Colloid, transformed into their jet forms, and flew back to Orb.

There was a flash of white light and everyone found themselves in a hanger.

"It happened again" said Lacus sighing

"Where are we now" asked Kira looking around

"Look X-Wings" exclaimed Cagalli pointing at them

"So we are back here then" said Dearka

"It looks like we are in a ship's hanger this time" he said looking around

"But why are we here" asked Miriallia

"Maybe to heal her" said Jinto holding Stella in his arms

They all looked at the girl in Jinto's arms with Athrun exclaiming "It's her"

"How do you know her" asked Cagalli growling a little

"She is Gaia's pilot" said Athrun

"So she is an Extended then" said Lacus

"We must have been brought here so they could heal her of everything that has been done to her" said Kira

Just then Leia Organa was walking by and saw them all standing there. "What are you all doing here" asked Leia

They all looked towards the voice and saw Leia standing there. "Hello Leia" said Lacus smiling

"We were wondering if you could heal her" she asked pointing at Stella

"Sure" said Leia

"Let's head to the medical bay and find out" she said

Along the way Leia asked "What happened to her"

Athrun read off everything he found out about the Extended. Leia sighed at what she heard before saying "The lengths some governments will go to for an edge"

"How have things been going for you" asked Cagalli

Leia explained what happened on Hoth and Bespin and how they have just found out that Han is on Tatooine.

"I sure everything will work out" said Lacus

"I hope so" said Leia

They arrived at the medical bay and Jinto laid Stella on one of the beds as medical droid came over to check her over.

"I will go get Luke to see if he could help" said Leia

"How can he help" asked Athrun

"He's a Jedi" said Leia as she left

"What's a Jedi" asked Van

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders not knowing.

Leia soon came back with Luke and he was able to heal he damage done to her mind. The medical droid was able to get rid of the drugs and her body's dependency on them with Luke's help. She was then placed in a Bacta tank to heal all the damage done to her body.

"She should be fine in a few days" said the medical droid

"What is that stuff" asked Kira pointing at the Bacta tank

"Bacta" said Luke

"In a few days she will be good as new" he said

"Thank you for your help" said Lacus

"It was no problem" said Leia smiling

"Let me show you where you can stay while you wait" she said

"_This could be my chance" thought Lafiel_

While they were waiting, Lafiel was able to get the plans for all technology needed to travel through Hyperspace, Turbolasers, and the Ion cannon.

"_With this the Four Nations won't know what hit them" thought Lafiel_

"_Especially the United Mankind" she thought smirking_

A few days later Leia came and got them. "She is all healed" said Leia

"We are going to wake her now" she said

"I thought it would be best for you to be there" she said

"Thank you" said Lacus

They all left their rooms and walked down the ship towards the medical bay.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing, Star Wars, Zoids, and Banner of the Stars

* * *

They all went inside the medical bay and saw Stella laying on one of the beds. They all crowded around the bed as the medical droid woke Stella up.

Stella was groggy as she slowly woke up and opened her eyes. _"What happened" thought Stella_

"_Where am I" she thought looking around_

She noticed Jinto and pointed at while shouting "You shot me"

"Sorry about that" said Jinto

"But it was quickest way to knock you out" he said

Stella's eyes widen as she said "I remember"

"I remember everything" she said

She looked around again and said "I never seen a place like this before"

"That is because we are in a different dimension" said Lacus

"We were brought here so they could heal your mind and body of everything the Alliance did to you" she said

"I'm healed" said Stella looking at herself

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"But why would you do that for me" asked Stella

"Because no one deserved to have what happened to you done to them" said Fiona

"When I saw what they did to you, I knew we had to save you" she said

"What do you mean" asked Stella

"Fiona can have visions of the future" said Van

"She saw what happened to you and Berlin" he said

"That is why I sent Lafiel and Jinto to get you and destroy that monstrosity" said Cagalli

"Thank you" said Stella

"What is going to happen to me now" she said

"That is up to you" said Lacus

"Up to me" asked Stella confused

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"While we were told we would meet you and have a mobile suit ready for you, we don't want to force you to do anything" she said

"You have already had enough of that" she added

"You can become a civilian if you want and I can set you up for that or you can join us" said Cagalli

"It's up to you" she said

"It's up to me" said Stella in wonder

"You don't have to decided it right now" said Lacus

"Take your time and think about it" she said

"You can stay with me until you do" said Cagalli

"Thank you" said Stella smiling

"When are we going to leave" she said

"Most likely when we finish talking" said Kira shrugging his shoulders

"Just to let you know, you will be in Wing's cockpit with Jinto when we go back who are on their way back to Orb" said Cagalli

"Kira and Lacus are in space and Athrun, who is spying on ZAFT for us, is recovering from the beat down you, Lafiel, and Jinto gave him" she said

"Hey" exclaimed Athrun

"You try fighting them with a G-Weapon copy" he shouted

Stella started giggling at that.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you before" said Athrun

"What do you mean" asked Stella

"I am the pilot of the Saviour, the red mobile suit from the Minerva" said Athrun

"I was coming up with a plan to get you off the Minerva when Shinn did it for me" he said

"Thinking he had a change of heart, I went to go check his computer so I could give your location to Cagalli so she could pick you up" he continued

"Only to find out he brought you back to the Alliance" he continued looking down

"I'm sorry" he finished

"It's ok" said Stella

"It's not your fault" she said

"It's all Shinn's" she growled

"I trusted him and he betrayed me" she said looking down

"What would you expect from the psycho" said Van

"It's not your fault" said Lacus

"You didn't know any better because of what the Alliance did to you" she said

"Thank you" said Stella looking up

"We never got your name" said Miriallia embarrassed

"It's Stella"

"Stella Loussier"

There was a flash of white light and they all disappeared.

When Stella opened her eyes she saw she was in the cockpit of a mobile suit and was sitting on Jinto's lap.

"Could you please get up" asked Jinto

"Sorry" said Stella

She quickly got up and got behind the seat. As she did she noticed something on her wrist. "What's this" asked Stella looking at it

Jinto looked behind him and saw it was a clyuno. "A clyuno" exclaimed Jinto

"You got the same stuff that we have" he said

"What is it" asked Stella holding it up

"It's mainly a communication device from where I and Lafiel are from" said Jinto

Stella nodded her and settled in behind the seat. She then started thinking about what she wanted to do.

"_What do I want to do" thought Stella_

"_I don't think I could live as a civilian" she thought_

"_I want to help them to thank them for everything they did to help me" she thought_

"_And I want to make Shinn pay for betraying me" she thought with a dark smile_

Wing Zero and Wing arrived at Orb and landed in front of the hanger. Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia, Van, and Fiona were all there waiting on them. Once all three of them were out of their Gundams, Cagalli gave a gym bag to Stella.

"I thought you would like to get rid of that Earth Forces pilot suit" said Cagalli holding out the gym bag

"I do" said Stella taking the gym bag

"Thanks" she said

She left to quickly change before coming back. "I decided what I wanted to do" said Stella

"I want to join you" she said

"Alright then" said Cagalli

"Welcome to the Orb Military" she said smiling

"Thank you" said Stella

"You know" said Dearka looking at Cagalli and Stella

"If we didn't already know your parents died after you were born, I would say she is your long lost sister" he said

"You know, you are right" said Van looking at them

"I like the sound of that" said Stella smiling

"May be she could work as your body guard and double" said Lafiel

"Don't give her any ideas" said Cagalli growling

"You are acting like a big sister already" said Fiona smiling

"For the first time too" said Miriallia smiling

"I'm older than Kira" shouted Cagalli

Everyone laughed at that before Jinto said "She has the same stuff that we do"

It was then that they all noticed the alpha on Stella's forehead, clyuno on her wrist, and the equipment belt around her waist with a Star Forces handgun, blaster, and lightsaber clipped to it.

"What is all this stuff" asked Stella looking at it

"Gifts from all the dimensions we have been to" said Cagalli

She then explained what everything was and what it did. Stella activated her lightsaber and saw it had a purple blade.

"Nice" said Stella

"Let me show you your new Gundam" said Cagalli

They went to the part of the hanger where Epyon was kept and turned on the lights. Stella's eyes widen when she saw Epyon.

"This is mine" asked Stella in awe

"Yes" said Cagalli nodding her head

"This is Epyon" she said

"It is strictly a CQC mobile suit with two weapons" she explained

"The first one is a beam sword connected directly to the reactor" she continued

Stella's eyes widen at that.

"The second one is a heat rod stored in Epyon's shield" continued Cagalli

"It's similar to what the GOUF has but more powerful" she continued

"When heated up it can slice thought mobile suits like a beam saber" she continued

"But it does the standard CIWS in its forehead" she added

"The last feature is that it can transform into a mobile armor form similar to the Saviour" she finished

"Wow" said Stella in awe

"Your pilot suit is in the locker over there" said Cagalli pointing at the locker

Stella ran over and took it out. She saw that it was purple with the emblem of Orb, ZAFT, and the Alliance on its left shoulder in a triangle. Orb was on top with the Alliance on the bottom left and ZAFT on the bottom right. She quickly put it on before getting into Epyon.

Epyon went outside and activated its beam sword. Everyone's eyes widen at the size of the blade.

"Look at the size of that blade" said Dearka in awe

"It really is more of a beam sword than a beam saber" said Cagalli

Epyon took a couple of practice swings of its beam sword before it extended its heat rod. It started to heat up as Epyon whipped it about leaving gouges in the ground. Epyon then took off and transformed into its mobile armor form.

"It looks like a dragon" said Miriallia

It did with Epyon's feet looking like heads, its claws acting like feet, and its heat rod acting like a tail. Epyon flew around a bit before it transformed back and landed on the ground. Stella got out of the cockpit and ran up to Cagalli and gave her a hug.

"Thank you" exclaimed Stella

"I take it you like it" said Cagalli

"I love it" said Stella

"You should thank Kira and Lacus then" said Cagalli

"They are the ones that had it built for you" she added

"Ok" said Stella


End file.
